Blacklisted
by LOLChanny819
Summary: I looked closely at the boy I hadn't seen in two years, the boy who used to make my heart pound erratically. "Why, Chad Dylan Cooper. Hollywood sure has a mouthful to say about you lately." He shrugged. "I'm badass. It's what I do."
1. Chapter 1: And So We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: Well, I may not own sonny with a Chance or So Random!, but….I got nothing. It's late, let me be, haha.**

**HI HUGGABLES! Yes, I'm completely aware that I stink when it comes to updating multichapters, but have you ever had that feeling where you get a story idea and it just won't go away? That's how I feel. No worries, I'll try to update this multichapter and Echoes of Thunder in My Mind regularly(not counting next week, when I go on vacation). I'm on summer, and I should be updating more frequently, but these past few weeks have just been so busy. Now I'll try to focus more on my writing. Anyway, guess what? This IS, indeed, a new multichapter from me, and that just makes me as happy as a bird with a French fry! Weird quote(sorry, but it's unknown, so I can't disclaim it) but it makes me laugh. Okay, I realize this is a very, very strange idea for a multichapter and all, but I'm excited, so bare(or bear?...hmm…it's late) with me pleasy cheesy and I'll try to make this good, or at least as good as I can make it. Kay, story time! And for the record, until I tell you otherwise, this story is fully in Sonny's point of view. Normally I don't like first person with my writing, but I decided to give it another shot. Alright, now it's REALLY story time. **

All the art of living lies in a fine mingling

Of letting go and holding on.

~Henry Ellis

Blacklisted

I sighed, wiping down the counter absentmindedly with a wet rag. Business had been slow tonight – usually the place was buzzing with activity – and it looked like I would have to close early. I hated to do that because being at home meant being alone with too much time to think.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy, I really am. It's just that things used to be so different, and when I really had time to focus on that aspect of my life, the glass looked a lot more empty than it did a few minutes ago – if you know me, or anyone who might know a little trivia about me, you'd know I like my glass overflowing. Then again, I guess things worked out for the best, considering my job these days required a lot less pressure to be perfect.

You see, So Random! was great – making people happy was what I did best. However, after an incident involving Chace Crawford, whipped cream, a camera, and fifty pounds of cement, I was blacklisted in Hollywood. By that time I was eighteen, so I decided to make people happy in a different way – I was going to open a bar. Yes, I was underage, but a fake ID and a wig whenever the cops came to check on me did the trick, and in less than two years, _Sonny's_ had become a household name – in Hollywood, at least.

Now I'm twenty (almost able to legally drink any alcoholic beverages I make for people) and life is actually pretty great. Every once in a while, someone will recognize me, but for the most part, I'm just your average young adult trying to bring home enough money to get by on. And judging by the amount of customers this place usually gets – not counting the ten other bars I own scattered across the west coast – I'd say I do a fairly decent job.

Deciding the counter was clean enough, I put down the rag and grabbed my keys. It was nearing ten o' clock, and if I rushed I might be home in time to watch the news. This was life as usual – I woke up, went for a jog, worked, and got home in time to either watch television or crash – and I usually picked the latter option. Of course, _tonight_ was an exception.

Just as I was about to pick up my purse, a tired looking man, seemingly around my age, came bursting through the doors, a frown on his face. He didn't even look up as he sat down on a bar stool, obviously in need – or want, at least – of a drink. "Give me a beer, and make sure to keep 'em coming."

I nodded, doing as he asked – like the good little girl I was – in silence. Finally, I looked at him. I mean, I _really_ looked at him. It didn't take long for a small smirk to slide into place on my face – a smirk that was long overdue. "Why, if it isn't _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Hollywood sure has a mouthful to say about you lately." I hadn't seen this boy in two years, and he may have just saved me from an hour of drowning myself in ice cream and sorrow.

He chuckled darkly, still not looking up. He probably wouldn't have recognized me anyway – I wasn't smiling too much anymore, so my face was a lot more solemn than he was used to seeing it, and my brunette hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. "I'm badass, it's what I do." If he thought I would let him leave it at that, he was mistaken.

I laughed sarcastically, handing him his beer. "_That's_ specific. Come on Cooper, what's up with you? Spill the beans already." If anything, he was surely as frustrating as he had been two years ago.

Shaking his head, he chugged down half of the drink in one swallow. _Wow_. "Girlfriend issues." It was then that his brain seemed to really register my words, and he looked up for the first time since he had come in. "_Sonny_?"

I grinned at him, feeling childish for being so exuberant he remembered me. "How'd you guess?" Alright, so I probably could have come up with something a_ little_ wittier than that, but it was late.

He smirked a little, looking me up and down. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or repulsed – considering this was Chad, he was judging the way I looked. But I worked out every day, so if he wasn't satisfied, who cared. "No one's called me Cooper since you left. It wasn't hard." Then he raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips. "This is _seriously_ where you work now? I'm surprised."

I rolled my eyes, smirking back at him. "Hey, I'm doing pretty well. Besides, I don't just work here – I own this place." I was boasting a little, maybe, but he was annoying me with his cocky posture and devious smirk.

He rolled his eyes too, laughing quietly. "I figured that out by the name, Sherlock. But really, thanks _so much_ for clearing that up for me." So he was still sarcastic. Two could play at this game. And yes, this was a game I was victorious at.

I scoffed, sliding another beer his way. "You know, if you annoy me too much, I can throw you out. Besides, aren't you underage? I could get a bad rep for selling alcohol to a minor."

Frowning at me, he scrunched his nose up. I had to admit, it was cute – he was still as jaw-droppingly gorgeous as he had been last time I'd seen him. Of course, I knew that from seeing him on the cover of every magazine. Mackenzie Falls was doing well with its sixth season. "I'll be twenty one in a month. Don't be a buzzkill. Besides, aren't _you_ a little young to be running this place?"

I laughed loudly at his expression, practically gushing with the rush of adrenaline I felt pumping through my veins from being around him. It was like the past was coming back to me, but I didn't feel haunted – I felt relieved. For one small second, I felt more whole than I had in a long time. "I'm not going to turn you in. And sure, I'm a little young, but I have my ways. Trust me, I'm not as helpless as you seem to think I am."

He grinned at me, his face flushing with color – it seemed like the past was catching up to him a little, too. "Oh, trust me, I know. I _still_ can't believe you did that to Chace Crawford just because he told you he thought Selena should have played you in my movie. Do you _not know_ how A-list Chace Crawford is, Sonny? Did you have _no_ concept of the word celebrity at all? Because I don't know what you weren't grasping."

I laughed again, placing my hands on the counter and leaning in a little. "I think that's what Marshall told me, too. It wasn't my brightest moment, but, hey, if I don't believe everything happens for a reason, I don't have anything left to believe in." Deciding I was getting a little too personal – Chad tended to do that to a person, darn his charisma – I changed the subject. "So, you're having girlfriend issues?"

He shrugged, deliberating in his head for a minute, although I wasn't sure what he was debating with himself about until he relaxed. Now I understood. He had decided to let down his guard for a minute. Chad sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah. I mean, she's just so…high maintenance. You know? She's hot, and great in bed, but she can be a _complete_ snob sometimes. Anyway, now _apparently_ I'm some asshole just because I forgot to pick up her rat – I mean, _dog_ – from the groomer's the other day. Stupid, right? Pick up your own damn rat-dog."

If I hadn't been so disturbed by his emphasis on her sex appeal, I would've laughed. His predicament was _different_, in any case. Instead, I just bit my lip, smiling on the inside, and turned to face him, giving him a third beer. "Alright, this is how things are going to work. You're going to let me drive you home because you're buzzed, and then you're going to call me tomorrow. Why, exactly? I'm going to make your relationship all better. You'll see." I was either masochistic or desperate and lonely, but at the moment I decided tired would do as my leading emotion.

Chad raised an eyebrow at me. "And if you just make it worse? Because we all know how you like to Sonny things up…even _Chace Crawford_ knows that. I'm not so sure about this." Alright, did he really need to doubt me? I knew what I was doing…most of the time.

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "I won't make you pay for your drinks tonight, and if I mess things up I _promise_ you'll never have to see me again." Way to go and sound desperate. Maybe I _was_ desperate, considering he was the one string I might be able to hang on to from my past, but he didn't necessarily need to know that.

He sighed, giving in. I was surprised, but mainly I was just worrying about _how_, exactly, to fix his relationship. Then again, maybe I could work some magic. After all, I knew what I was doing, right? "Fine. But if she brings her little _yappy_ puppy into this, you're picking up its…_droppings_." Screw the ten o' clock news. Life had just gotten a lot more interesting.

**I can't decide if I like this or not….so can you PLEASE review and let me know? This sort of reminds me of Cure for the Common Man by Loved-Invention(fabulous story) but this concept will be different, I promise. I just got this idea a few nights ago. Anyway, love y'all, and only review if you want to, because I refuse to be a review nut. Oh, and I don't own Chance Crawford, kay? And the other chapters will be longer, really. This was just the beginning type thingamabob. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	2. Chapter 2: Drops of Jupiter

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Or So Random….**

**Hi guys! I know I stink at updating my other multichapter, but this one just….it makes me so happy to finally do something different, sort of like I'm free. and I LUUUURRRVVEEE it. So here's the next chapter, and can y'all do me a huge favor and check out disneystorieswriter's story How Do You Fix a Screwed Up Love Story? It's seriously legendary in the works, and I genuinely WANT to tell you about it, so seriously, if you get the chance, check it out. **

"So, let me get this straight. You asked him about his sex life and now you're going to _help_ him with it? Sonny, you're treading dangerous waters here. Are you so sure this is a good idea? I mean, you were head over heels for him for a _long_ time, and I'm just not sure this is the best way to make sure it stays that way." Skylar sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee, satisfied with his little rant.

I rolled my eyes, plopping down in a chair next to him (I had been pacing around the small café we were in while explaining my dilemma). "Have a little faith here, Sky. I'm still not sure it was more than a crush, and whatever it was is most definitely in the past. Really, it's buried so deep even a _bulldozer_ couldn't uncover it."

He chuckled, putting down his coffee to put an arm around me. "Well, could an asteroid uncover it? Or a _meteor_?" I wasn't quite sure what game he was playing, but the question seemed innocent enough. Then again, as innocent as Skylar seemed, he could be really sneaky sometimes.

I shrugged. "I suppose, but that isn't going to happen. I'm not saying I _couldn't_ fall for him, I'm saying I _wouldn't_. And I won't, Sky, seriously." Good luck contradicting that, buddy. Because I was pretty sure I won this argument.

He laughed again, moving his arm so it was at his side again. "Sonny, Chad's a shooting star. Fiery, and you could easily get burned. Is it really worth it? I mean, do you even _want_ to dig up your past? It didn't exactly end well."

I pouted. He had a small point there. See, Skylar DeVane is my best friend, and he has been for two years. Around the time I got blacklisted and my reputation in Hollywood was tarnished, he quit Mackenzie Falls. Skylar decided he wanted to follow his dreams and become a journalist. Now he was the author of a very successful article, cleverly named _Paparazzi! What's Truly Inside a Star's Mind._ It had great, _real_ information, and it didn't hurt anybody.

Anyway, I had become close to Skylar when he had come into _Sonny's _one night in desperate need of an idea for an article and we began to talk. I even helped him write an article about Trey Brother's (I know, ugh, but Skylar's too nice to say no to) new hair style. Since then, we had become nearly inseparable.

It was funny how alike we were, honestly. At one point, we had both seemed completely innocent, but a fire burned deep inside that was just dying to make itself known. The only difference was that Skylar's still burned inside, while I had let my own burn poor Chace Crawford.

In any case, that was the past, and it might be worth digging up if it meant reliving a little of what I missed. I sighed, folding my arms and laying my head on them. "It's definitely worth it. I just want to know what it would be like to still be famous, to _still_ have the life I always wanted. Is that so wrong? And you, as my best friend, should be supportive of this."

Skylar laughed loudly, smiling at me in a way that made all of my anger melt away. Sometimes I really hated his goodness. It messed with my emotions. "That's not how best friends work, Sonny. I hate to break it to you, but I'm here to keep you from doing _stupid things_." Then he grew serious, concentrating on what he was saying. "However, Sonny, if this is what you really want to do, I won't stand in your way. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled at him, my eyes resting on a clock above him. "I know, but I think I'll be okay. Hey, I have to go, Sky. Chad's supposed to call today, and I left my cell at home. I'll see you later, alright? I'll call tonight to let you know how it went."

He snorted, standing up. "How many times do I have to remind you I'm not a girl?" At the look I gave him, he added in "And if it were _anyone else_ other than you, I wouldn't be doing this. Fine, call tonight, but not before ten. I have a date."

I smiled and nodded, waving and leaving the café. Even Skylar had someone to make him happy. It figured. He was so nice. The only thing I worried about was that the niceness would get him into trouble, or allow him to get played. Well, I decided, if that ever happened I would just have to be there for him ten times more than usual.

…..

Laying down on my bed with my legs hanging off of the bed, I waited for Chad to call. My phone rested on my stomach, and if I remembered Chad's schedule right (he had told me last night on the drive home – speaking of, his mansion is huge) he should be calling in a few minutes.

I stared up at the ceiling, but before I could get too engrossed in my thoughts, the phone rang. Smiling a little, I grabbed it and hit the talk button. "Hello? Sonny speaking."

There was a laugh on the other end, and I knew immediately it was Chad. I'd know his voice anywhere, honestly. "Wow, you've changed so much since you were seventeen. Anyway, I just got home from work. I would have called sooner, but there was a lot of traffic. So, what's the game plan?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he obviously couldn't see it. "I left Condor Studios when I was _eighteen_, Chad. And I'm not sure yet, so hang on a sec and I'll think. I sort of figured we could brainstorm together."

Sighing, Chad spoke again. "I know, but when you were eighteen you were already changing. Seriously, Sonny, let's break the ice here. Why'd you change so fast? I never figured it out, because it was so sudden."

The truth was that I changed around the time I realized Chad would never want me, but that's not exactly something I can tell him, now, is it? "People change. There doesn't _have_ to be a reason for it. Do you want help or not?"

He chuckled quietly, and I smiled. He was forgiven. "Okay, sorry I asked. Someone's a little on the defensive side, huh? And yeah, I want your help. What do you want to know?" Since he was willing to cooperate, this might actually be somewhat easy.

I bit my lip, thinking. Finally, I made up my mind on how to do this in the best way, and spoke. "Well, for starters, I need to know more about your girlfriend and the relationship you two have. _Her name_ would be nice." Okay, so the last part was just for sarcastic benefit, but still.

Chad chuckled sarcastically on the other end, probably smirking his smug little smirk and enjoying this to the full extent. I had to admit, it was fun to have someone to fight with again. "Her name's Brit, she's 23, and she's obsessed with facials – any spa treatment, really – and shopping. We met six months ago when she was opening for James Conroy at his concert, and I asked her out. Know enough now, or am I still getting the third degree here?"

Laughing quietly, I moved so I was laying on my side. I had to admit, the mention of James Conroy surprised me; I knew from countless tabloids ha and Chad were close again, but I hadn't realized how crucial he was to the blonde boy's relationship. Maybe I would have to call him, sometime, too. "Wow, you're dating someone older than you? I'm shocked. Anyway, I still don't know what she looks like." Before he could go off on a perverted tangent, I added in, "And leave out the guy stuff. It's bad enough I know how 'good she is in bed'."

Chad laughed again, and I heard shuffling. He was probably picking up a picture of her or something. "I'm a womanizer, Sonny, and I'm offended by your lack of confidence when it comes to _yours truly_. Anyway, she's blonde, tan, and extremely sexy. Her eyes are green, I think, but I'm not sure about that."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror across from me, confused. "Aren't you looking at a picture of her right now? I heard you move." Another question on my mind wondered about how he didn't even know her eye color.

I heard a loud laugh from the other end, and it heightened my suspicion. "No, I'm not looking at a picture of her right now." Well if that wasn't it, then what _was _he doing? Somehow, I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know.

Even knowing I would regret my next words, I asked them. Obviously I was either crazy or desperate to keep him talking. Neither option had a good outlook for me. "Well, then what _are_ you doing? Because it sounded like you picked something up, or started flipping through a magazine." Wait a second…"Chad Dylan Cooper, are you reading _porn_ while talking to me? Have some class!"

He scoffed on the other end, and I heard another page turn. "I have_ plenty_ of class. Besides, why do _you_ care about what I do in my spare time?"

Like Skylar earlier today, he had a point. Why_ did_ I care? I sniffed. "It's just rude to masturbate while talking to someone." To myself, I mumbled, "Maybe that's why Skylar left," but he wasn't supposed to hear that. Unfortunately, that guaranteed he heard it. _Wonderful_.

The shuffling on the other end immediately stopped, and for a second I worried Chad had hung up. However, he spoke a minute later, and his breathing seemed labored, like he was anxious or excited about something. Considering his current selection in magazines, I was repulsed. That was until I realized it had nothing to do with sex. "Wait a second, you talk to Skylar? Sonny, tell me _everything_." Right. I had forgotten Chad and Skylar had been best friends until he had quit. Chad, being the arrogant diva he was, had called it a betrayal, and the friends hadn't spoken since. How would he feel if he knew_ I_, of all people, had stolen his best friend?

I sighed, deciding to be honest without revealing enough to make him mad. Chad definitely still had his temper; that much I was positive of the minute he opened his mouth to tell me about his girlfriend. "Yeah, we talk every once in a while. He's doing really well with his journalism career. Seriously, Chad, you wouldn't believe how happy he is."

As soon as that last sentence left my mouth, I knew I was busted. Pride oozed out of my words, and Chad sensed that easily, just as I knew he would. This _might not_ be pretty. "What, exactly, do you mean by 'talk every once in a while', Sonny? Because we _might_ have different interpretations of that phrase."

Groaning, I sat up and crossed my legs, phone still in hand. I should've just kept my mouth shut when the subject was Skylar. "Look, Chad, before I say anything, I just want you to know that in _no way_ did I mean to hurt you. See, a couple of years ago, Skylar and I met and I helped him write an article. Since then, well…he's my best friend, Chad. And he's happy now, he _really_ is." Okay, so my last words weren't my best, and would most likely get me into trouble.

Chad let out a breath of air, silent again. I bit my lip, bracing myself for the worst. However, the next time the drama star spoke, he was completely calm, and the only tone of voice he acquired was the sense of sadness laced in his words. "I shouldn't have pushed him so hard, Sonny. I should have respected what he wanted, instead of yelling at him and calling him a traitor. But my temper and I blew it, and I guess there's no going back. Just…tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

Biting my lip again, I made a decision I wasn't too sure would keep me out of trouble any more than telling Chad I had stolen his best friend could have. "Well, why don't you tell him yourself? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to help, I just think it'd be more effective if he heard it coming from your mouth. Chad, I _know_ he still blames himself for what went down between you two. If I go to the café on Hollywood Boulevard with him tomorrow at noon, can you meet us there during your lunch break?" Deciding I couldn't possibly make things any worse, I added in, "I don't think you two have done any damage to your friendship that isn't fixable. It might take some time, but if you both miss each other, this could work. What do you think?"

Chad went quiet for the umpteenth time, pondering my request. It was minutes later when he finally spoke again. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Okay, I'll be there. Now, what do we do about Brit?"

I sighed. I had been thinking about this the whole time I had talked to him, and I still couldn't come up with a solution. "Tell her an old friend of yours – I know we weren't exactly friends, but it's easier to explain than frenemies – wants to meet the beautiful girlfriend you brag so much about. No girl can say no to that request. Tell her to call me – you have my number – and we can go to the spa. I'll see if I can figure more out about the way she thinks. But _whatever_ you do, don't make it seem as if I'm an old girlfriend. We never dated, Chad, and she doesn't need to get the wrong idea." Not that he would've wanted to date a _Random_, anyway, back then.

He laughed, but the sound was hollow. "I'll let her know. And trust me Sonny, I _know_ we never dated. If we had, I don't think it would be something I could've ever forgotten." To be honest, if we _had_ dated, he wouldn't have been someone I let go of, ever.

Still, I laughed back, understanding the true meaning in his words. "Yeah, we'd have been a _nightmare_ together. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at noon, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then." I heard a click then, signaling the conversation was over. That hadn't been so bad. Now I just had to leap over the other hurdle: how did I convince Skylar to meet Chad tomorrow?

**Wow. I really don't know what to make of this chapter…I guess that's your job, huh? I couldn't find a good way to explain this in case anyone missed it, but since neither Sonny nor Skylar are exactly famous anymore, no one cared about their friendships or relationships. That's why Chad didn't know. Anyway, this chapter was written later than I originally planned because of sheer laziness. I apologize for the delay. Also, my grandpa (I called him Opa) died Sunday night. If you could all keep him in your prayers, it would be greatly appreciated. He was one of my heroes, because he was just the kind of person who had it all figured out. I love you, Opa. Thanks, guys.**

**LOL**


	3. Chapter 3: The Eye of the Beholder

**Disclaimer: You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, and I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Or the quote I just stole from Moves Like Jagger…or the song itself…that's all Maroon 5. Or Barbie…dang it…**

**Wow, thank you guys so much for all of the lovely, lovely reviews! I didn't expect such a huge response so fast! It means a lot to me. Anyway, this is dedicated to FranDS44444 because she won first place in my AU Contest, and because she's a really nice and talented person. Gosh, I feel mean when I make contests…anyway, thank you guys so much! It means so much! Kay, here's chapter 3. And since last time I went against myself in my other story, I'll write it out. I solemnly promise that Sonny and Skylar will not really date in this story. I'll leave my love for him out of it and just be Channyful. Okay, here's REALLY chapter 3. **

_He laughed, but the sound was hollow. "I'll let her know. And trust me Sonny, I know we never dated. If we had, I don't think it's something I could've ever forgotten." To be honest, if we had dated, he wouldn't have been someone I let go of ever._

_Still, I laughed back, understanding the true meaning in his words. "Yeah, we'd have been a nightmare together. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at noon, okay?"_

"_Yeah, see you then." I heard a click then, signaling the conversation was over. That hadn't been so bad. Now I just had to leap over the other hurdle: how did I convince Skylar to meet Chad tomorrow? _

…**..**

Still grumbling, Skylar got out of my car, a sullen look on his face. He had complained throughout the whole car ride to the café, and I, for one, was sick of it. "Come on, Skylar, he's not_ that _bad. Just give him a chance to apologize. You're the bigger person here; besides, we're _twenty_ now, and not five. There's no need to make a big deal out of this."

Skylar groaned and crossed his arms. "I _know_ my age, Sonny. I just can't believe you're forcing me to talk to him. You can skip down memory lane all you want, but I'd rather stay _here_, in the present. And the present _doesn't_ include Chad _Dylan_ Cooper."

Sighing, I pushed open the door of the café, and a burst of cool air immediately hit my face. It felt nice, compared to the heat of the California sun. "But it can, Sky. Just think about it; wouldn't it be nice to know you two have made amends? Don't you wonder what it would be like to _still_ be friends with him?" It had taken me a long time to convince Skylar to even come with me to the café, and he still wasn't thrilled about it.

Skylar plopped down in a booth dramatically and I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the other side. "But Sonny, Chad was my _best_ friend; if I hadn't stopped being friends with him, I wouldn't have met _you._ If we work things out…_then_ what? Do I have to forget about you or something? Because I don't like that plan all too much. _You're_ my best friend, now, and that's the way I want it."

Okay, so that wasn't what I wanted, either. But did it have to be that way? "Why do things have to change between us? I mean, Chad can be your friend, too; that doesn't mean we aren't still best friends. It just means you have other friends, too. What's wrong with that?"

Skylar let out a breath of air, glaring. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I was already walking on shaky grounds with him, and decided to bite my tongue. "Because, Sonny, it messes with the balance of where we stand. And if things change…well, there might be a few slip-ups I don't want to make."

Before I could ask him what he meant, I saw Chad step into the café and waved him over. "Just give him a chance to apologize, okay? And be nice; he's changed, trust me." As perverted as Chad still was, he really _had_ changed. He wasn't as ego-centric as he used to be.

Chad nodded at me and walked over, taking the space on my right. "Hey, Sonny." Then he looked over at my best friend. "Listen, Skylar, thanks for giving me a chance to apologize. I just…I feel _awful_ about what I said to you."

Skylar nodded, as if daunting the blonde boy to go on, and I hit him. "_Be nice_," I hissed in his ear. "He honestly wants to let you know he's sorry."

Skylar mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm sure', but I ignored it and let Chad speak. "It was completely wrong of me to be so selfish, and I know I hurt you and made you feel like you had to choose between us and what you wanted. Of_ course_ you should've switched to journalism, if that's what you wanted. I've regretted that day ever since it passed, and if there's any way at all you can yell at me and we can try to rebuild our friendship…I miss you, Skylar. We all do."

I smiled, satisfied with Chad's (very mature, I was surprised to see) apology, and without even having to look at him, I knew Skylar would be, too. He was too much of a nice guy to stay mad for long, so I wasn't surprised when my best friend smiled a little and placed a folder on the table. "I wrote an article about you for this week's column, if you want to read it." As Chad took the folder and began to read the piece of paper inside, Skylar continued quietly, "I understand why you thought I was betraying you, you know. I just got mad; I thought you only cared about your show. But yeah, I forgive you."

Skylar's eyes flickered briefly over to rest on me before focusing on Chad again. I wasn't exactly sure what that was about, but I'd question him later. Usually I could read Skylar like a book, but for once I was mystified. Why was he acting so strangely today?

I knew it wasn't everyday your former best friend/present enemy gives an apology speech, but there was something he was hiding, and it wasn't the initial shock of Chad's words. I, for one, was determined to figure out exactly what it was. And Sonny Munroe does_ not_ lose. That was a given.

…..

Sighing exasperatedly, I watched little reddish-brown strands of my hair blow around my face from the gust of air I just let out. I was currently standing in front of Chad's mansion (so huge, and I hadn't even seen the inside yet) just trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell. What would I say to Brit when I first saw her? 'Hi, I was in love with your boyfriend two years ago,' didn't exactly sound too great.

Deciding I was being ridiculous, I reached over and rang the doorbell, chimes immediately twinkling through the still summer air peacefully. I bit my lip in nervousness, and a minute later Chad opened the door. He must have been expecting me. "Thanks for coming, Sonny." Then he looked behind him.

His girlfriend seemed to be there, because he motioned for someone to come over. Soon, a girl around our age (but, as Chad said, she was 23) walked over to the door. She was beautiful, that much a person noticed right away. But that was all I could tell about her. It was like she and Chad shared the same mask-like complexion or something. "Hi, you must be Sonny. I'm Brit. It's really nice to meet you."

I smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, too. So, are you ready to go?" Chad chuckled quietly at my bewildered expression. She was exactly what I had been expecting, so why I was surprised I didn't know. She was just…like a Barbie doll. It was easy to see why Chad wanted to be with her.

Brit nodded, hugging me quickly and prancing over to my Celica, trying to hide her disgust. It was a nice, sturdy, practical car and there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with it. Besides, a silver Celica is adorable. I guess I really _am_ spending the day with Barbie – a convertible was obviously on her list of demands.

Chad raised an eyebrow at me, and smiled. "Have fun, Sonshine. And…take it easy on her…she gets pissy really easily." With that, he shut the door in my face. Let the _fun_ begin.

Sighing, I walked over to a now scowling blonde model. "Ready to go, Brit? Chad told me you'd know where to go for our spa day, because you do this kind of thing a lot. I just want to say that it's really cool that you-."

She cut me off. "Yeah, I don't care. Look, Sonny, we can be friends. But if you so much as _attempt_ to steal my boyfriend from me, I can and _will_ hurt you. Got it?" Then she smiled. "Let's go, _buddy_!"

My jaw dropped and I shook my head. She was serious – seriously _crazy_. Still shaking my head, I got into the car, Brit already seated in the passenger seat. Quite possibly, I had just entered the pit of Hell. And there was no going back. _Great._

….

"Sonny, should I go with hot pink or _really_ hot pink?" Brit's shrill voice broke the peaceful silence I was reveling in, and I sighed, looking over at her. We were both currently getting our nails filed.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled a little. Besides getting threatened, she wasn't awful at all. A little on the fake side, but so was I – now, anyway. I hadn't been real – the technical sense of the word in Hollywood, of course – since I was seventeen. "Regular hot pink. Going too pink will distract from your face, and trust me, you _want_ Chad staring at your face."

I had learned a few things about her, but nothing relevant to her and Chad's relationship so far. Of course, there was still a _load_ of time for that. Brit groaned. "Please, all Chad stares at are my boobs, and it's disgusting. Seriously, Sonny, how do you make yourself so unappealing to guys? _Teach_ me." She whined the last part, as if her life was just pitiful because of her beauty.

I clenched my teeth, but said nothing. Thanks, Brit. That's a great way to ask for someone's help. However, I tried to be the bigger person and answer as calmly as possible. "I don't _try_ to impress a guy, Brit; a guy should love you for you. If looks are all he wants, then he's not worth it."

A long time ago, I had wished with all my heart Chad Dylan Cooperhad decided I was pretty, or liked me enough that he wanted to be with me. In fact, I could have sworn he _did_, indeed, like me. But then he got his new little girlfriend, and I realized this was not the case. It never would be, and I had accepted that.

Brit wrinkled her nose – not very attractive for someone as fake as she was. "Sonny, this isn't a _movie_. You have to be in it to win it. And you know what, I'm going to help you. I'm going to give you a _makeover_." She smiled, as if she were doing me some huge favor. Maybe she was.

I found myself nodding, for reasons unbeknownst to me at the moment. Maybe she _would_ be helpful; after all, she _had_ caught Chad Dylan Cooper's attention. "Okay. And _I'll _teach you how to get Chad's attention with more than just your body." The plan was going well so far. However, I knew for a fact that this, in all of its complicated glory, was only the beginning of what I would be dealing with for the next few weeks. I could only hope we would both find a greater alliance to hold on to along the way.

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I would have updated sooner, but my uncle is in town, I had my grandpa's funeral, and I started acting camp, so I've literally been spending a ton of free time napping. BUT it's here. So yay! Haha, I'll do my absolute best to update again soon! Thanks for all of the support! My gosh, there are too many plots in this story all leading up to one huge plot, and I feel like my brain is going to explode! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	4. Chapter 4:Guilt Trips and Soul Vacations

**Disclaimer: I don't really own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!...not at all. What? That wasn't witty enough for you? You try getting up at 8:30 in the morning on a ridiculously hot day and dance for three hours…see how witty you are then…hehe, just kidding I love you huggables! I've just been watching too much Shane Dawson…don't own him either…but if he asked me out I wouldn't say no. **

**Hi guys! I'm working on updating Echoes of Thunder in My Mind, because I haven't updated in FOREVER and because I'm obsessed with it and it bothers me I don't know what to do with it. It's not great, but it's just REALLY fun to write. Okay, hmm…do I have anything to say? Um…well, I'm gonna dedicate this to all of you in general. Thank you so much for all of the support so far! I mean, 11 reviews? Y'all are nuts! Hehe, but I won't complain. Chapter 4 time! P.S. If you look at the chapter title, I used a play on words that cracks me up!**

_Brit wrinkled her nose – not very attractive for someone as fake as she was. "Sonny, this isn't a movie. You have to be in it to win it. And you know what, I'm going to help you. I'm going to give you a makeover." She smiled, as if she were doing me some huge favor. Maybe she was._

_I found myself nodding. "Okay. And I'll teach you how to get Chad's attention with more than just your body." The plan was going well so far. However, I knew for a fact that this, in all of its complicated glory, was only the beginning of what I would be dealing with for the next few weeks._

…

I sighed, sitting down on my bed and wrapping a purple blanket around myself protectively. Skylar hadn't said a word to me after we had left the café the other day, and every time I had called since then he refused to pick up. His voice mail claimed he was on vacation, but I knew that was a lie. Just last week he had been complaining about having to turn his phone off for a movie – there was no way he would go on _vacation_ without it.

If he was ignoring the world, fine. But to ignore your _best friend_, something really weird had to be happening to him. The last thing I had asked him was what he had meant about things changing between us, and that was around the time he had gone deathly quiet. I couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten sick and didn't want anyone to worry.

Shaking my head, I banished that explanation from my mind. _If Skylar was sick_, he would be whining and telling me to take care of him – the boy could be _so_ lazy. Therefore, obviously being sick hadn't caused his invisibility trick, something else had. And if he didn't plan to come to me, well then, I would just have to go to him.

…..

"Skylar DeVane!" I banged my fist on his apartment door. If he didn't answer in the next thirty seconds, I would use the key on the top of his door frame. However, that could be considered burglary, so I decided calling out to him with a warning first would be safer. "I _know_ you're in there, and if you don't open this door in the next thirty seconds, I'm breaking in!"

Threatening him seemed to work, because five seconds later the door to his apartment opened, and there my best friend stood, looking irritated (to be fair, I probably would be, too, if the last thing I wanted was to talk to anyone and I had been screamed at by a temperamental twenty year old girl). "Can I_ help_ you, Miss Munroe?"

He was really being cold, and I honestly could _not _find a reason why. However, I was determined to figure it out. "Yeah, you can tell me why the _hell_ you're ignoring me!" Taking a deep breath, I tried to explain in a calmer way. "If you wanted to ignore the world, Skylar, that's fine, but couldn't you have at least given me a warning?"

The brunette boy sighed, shaking his head and pulling me into his apartment by the arm. "I'm not ignoring the world. You're _overreacting_." Didn't he know that was one of the worst things to tell a girl?

My jaw dropped, and every fiber of my being was suddenly and powerfully restraining my arms from reaching out and slapping my best friend. "I cannot _believe_ you just said that. I'm not overreacting. You're just trying to get me out and you know the only way to do that is to satisfy me. Come on, Skylar, _why_ are you doing this to me?"

His jaw clenched, and I knew there was something really bothering him. "I'm not doing _any_ of those things, Sonny. You're just being a five year old. Why don't you take a few deeps breaths and then turn around and _go home_. I'm on a vacation."

I rolled my eyes. "You're right _here_, Skylar. I can plainly see you. Besides, why would you go on a vacation? What's your reasoning?" Lately I just really didn't understand this boy. Considering Skylar had always been easy to read, I was scared – more than that, I was confused. There was a change in him, but it seemed to be one that had been burning for a long time and was simmering, almost boiling but not quite ready to explode.

With startling clarity, I realized my best friend was officially a ticking time bomb. And he looked a little like he was about to blow. Before I could make up some excuse about having to go somewhere, Skylar blurted out, "I'm taking a vacation from _you_, Sonny."

It took me a split second to register his words, and then the room went deathly quiet – with the exception of Skylar's heavy breathing as he tried to calm himself. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I nodded slowly, already knowing my voice would crack. "Okay. In that case, I'll just…go. Bye, Skylar." I looked back at him, trying to hide the hurt in my eyes.

As I walked out the door, I heard the sound of Skylar's desperate protests of "_Sonny_…", but I didn't look back again. In fact, it was almost as if I hadn't heard him at all. I was too busy listening to the sound of my own heart breaking in a way only one person could break it: a best friend.

…

"But Sonny, that doesn't make any _sense_. I saw him, too; he seemed fine. You guys are best friends, this just doesn't add up." By the time I had gotten home after my talk with Skylar (if you could even call that a talk), I had decided I didn't want to cry anymore. So somehow I had found myself calling the least empathetic person in the world – Chad _Dylan_ Cooper – to vent.

To be honest, I hadn't known Chad acquired a caring bone in his body, but he was honestly listening and letting me speak. For once it wasn't all about him; he even threw in his own input from time to time.

Sighing, I cradled the phone on my right side and took a deep breath, preparing myself to state the obvious. "I _know_ it doesn't make any sense, Chad, that's why I'm so confused. I've known him for two years and he has_ never_ acted like that before. I just…don't _get_ it. Did I do something wrong?"

Chad let a gust of air escape his lungs and spoke. "I don't think it's anything _you_ did, Sonny. I've never seen him like that, either, and I considered him my best friend for five years." Then he chuckled. "Who knows, maybe he's been secretly in love with you for a long time and can't take it anymore."

I groaned at Chad, rolling my eyes. "Can we be serious here, Cooper? It's never been that way between Skylar and me, and to be honest, the thought sort of disgusts me. He's my best friend, but considering he's like a brother, I wouldn't _ever_ go there. It's _ridiculous_."

The blonde boy laughed again on the other end, and I could hear a smile in his voice. "It makes sense, though, doesn't it? Everyone says a guy and a girl can't _just_ be friends. Besides, Sonny, you're hot. He _definitely_ wants to have sex with you, at the very least." He laughed again as I blushed (I was suddenly glad we weren't talking face to face). He thought I was hot? "But trust me, if he got you alone, you wouldn't be leaving for a considerably long amount of time. You'd be addictive to Skylar. He doesn't sleep with that many people."

I rolled my eyes yet again, sighing. "What happened to being serious?" I muttered. "Besides, like I said, that's ridiculous. We_ are_ just friends, and that's the way we both like it. I would never, ever even _consider_ -."

Cutting me off with another laugh, Chad finished my sentence – sort of. "I know you'd never sleep with him, Sonny, but that doesn't mean _he_ wouldn't take the opportunity if given the chance. He's a twenty year old guy, what do you expect?"

Groaning, I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. "You're grossing me out, Chad. Can we stop getting off track? I'm having a meltdown – my best friend hates me and I don't know why." I regretted my earlier thoughts. Chad _wasn't_ fun to vent to. I made a mental note to myself not to discuss anything of importance with him.

The Mackenzie Falls star sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll behave. You're no fun, though." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I think…_maybe_ he just wants some space. Maybe you accidentally said something – it doesn't have to be major. The good thing is that Skylar's bad at holding a grudge…unless it's against me, of course."

I sighed, too, searching my mind for what to say. Sometimes around Chad my thoughts got jumbled – I blamed it on my former crush on him. There was no way I _still_ felt that way. I didn't have enough spare time to like somebody, anyway. "At least he's over that now." Suddenly I got an idea – it was so perfect. "Hey, _Chad_? Do you think you could -."

"_No_, Sonny," he cut me off, reading my thoughts. "I don't like _helping_, and even if I did I wouldn't help you right now. I _just_ got on Skylar's good side again – _please_ don't mess this up for me."

I frowned, but only because he was right. "Good point. Okay, you can stay out of this." Still bummed, I figured changing the subject would be best. "So…how are things with Brit?" I hadn't gotten chance to see Brit again…not that this fact bothered me. More time with Chad – for the _sole_ purpose of reliving my past – was always good. Besides, Brit scared me a little. She _did_ threaten me.

Chad laughed a little. "Good. She's still sleeping with me, so I'm taking that as a sign that we're okay right now. But I still _really_ need your help, because she gets moody and then she's…not very attractive."

I raised my eyebrows at the irony, ignoring the sex comment. "So you want_ my_ help, but you won't help me? _Oh_, the irony. I never knew you were _funny_, Chad."

Chad scoffed. "Chad Dylan Cooper is _hilarious_. And we've been over this – I don't like helping people, especially when it might ruin something for me. You aren't going to guilt me into this, Sonny."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll still help you. But you know, I_ could_ get hurt, and I'm wasting a _lot_ of time for you. _If you ask me_-."

"Oh my god, _fine_, I'll talk to him. But if you mess this up for me, Sonny…" Chad trailed off, but I got the hint. The next time he spoke, his voice was a lot more chipper and sure. "Seriously, you guys will work this out. Don't worry about it too much, okay? I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Thank you," I cooed, smiling happily. Guilting people into things was a game I was good at. "You won't regret it…I _hope_."

He laughed a little. "So do I, Sonny. I have to go, okay? But I'll call tomorrow to let you know how it went. In the meantime, get some sleep. You sound stressed." The phone clicked, and I knew he was gone.

Chad would talk to Skylar, and maybe, just maybe, everything would be straightened out. But I knew better than to hope too hard; I had never seen my best friend _that_ sure of anything before. How was it that, when my past was reopened, the present became harder to control? I was beginning to remember the bitterness of why I became who I was today – and it _wasn't_ a good feeling.

**Okay, so…I'm terrible. But as long as you and I both realize this, we're still cool, right? And you'll forgive me? *puppy dog eyes* I mean…I'm going to do my best to finally update Echoes of Thunder in My Mind soon, and I DID write two new one shots…so…I'm sorry…but I'm back. And to make it up to you, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Okay, well…lemme know what you think! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptable Lying

**Disclaimer: Never in my life have I owned Sonny with a Chance. BUT, if it ever comes back I'll do my best…heehee. As for So Random!, I don't own it….but if I ever do can I get a hug from the one and only Sterling Knight? Oh, and as for the one sentence about rape, I don't think rape is funny, but it seemed like a thing to say in the moment. I don't mean to offend anyone at all with that.**

**SWAC HIGH! Surprise, huggables! I'm heeeeeere! Today I FINALLY made it back on fanfiction, and I realized how much I miss it! And then I randomly stumbled on the cafeteria scene from Sonny with a Choice and I could NOT stop laughing. You know the scene….;) with spazzy Chaddy. Golly, I miss that. Haha, so anyway, it brought back all my excitement from when I first started writing for Sonny with a Chance, and I HAD to update. I should really be asleep right now, but I could care less. I got my priorities straight, uh huh. Haha, I started writing for Teen wolf recently, and as much fun as that was, it just isn't the same. I miss my SWACATTACK! Plus, I remember how incredible the people on here are. Even when I acted like a spazzy lil' whack-in-a-box (see what I did there? Do ya? CUZ I DOOOO!) you guys supported me. I love you, my little huggables! To anyone who is STILL sticking with me, even when I flake out, THANK YOU! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! And…..it's partly in my favorite little drama snob's point of view! I'm so excited! (Heehee, I wrote this like 3 months ago…yeah, I stink. But it makes me laugh…so just look at this and pretend it's still September).**

**AND GUESS WHO WENT TO A DEMI LOVATO CONCERT? ME! Best. Concert. EVER.**

**Chad's Point of View (See? I promised to tell you when it changed from Sonny's….I stick to my word….well, when it doesn't have to do with updating...oopsies.)**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Why on _Earth_ had I promised Sonny I would talk to Skylar? It sounded so…touchy-feely. And, if you know Chad Dylan Cooper, you know he is _no_t a touchy-feely sort of guy. So, I reiterate: why had I agreed to talk to Skylar DeVane?

My stomach twisted as I realized it was probably because of Sonny's big brown eyes. Even over the phone, I could see them when I shut my own. She was beautiful, there was no doubting that. To be honest, the only reason I was letting her help me with Brit was because I wanted to spend more time with her.

That's another dilemma. My girlfriend's great for sex, but with Sonny…it's real. Even though I'm not sure I like that, it makes me feel good when it's happening, when we connect. And if I had to pick between Brit and Sonny…

I snapped to attention as Skylar's apartment door opened to reveal a grouchy brunette boy. "Are you going to knock? You've been standing out here for the past ten minutes, staring at the door like you were going to either make out with it or propose to it, I'm not sure which. If there's something you need, you're going to have to let me know you're here first."

I rolled my eyes – had I really looked that stupid? – and crossed my arms. "Why were you watching me? And why are you so cranky?" If I didn't find some way to put him in his place soon, dare I say it, I might end up looking foolish. And I don't_ do_ foolish.

Skylar scoffed, mimicking my defensive stance. "The better question is, why were you raping my door with your eyes? Besides, I'm _not_ cranky – you're being overly sensitive." That was preposterous – how could someone who felt nothing be overly sensitive?

Smirking, I further proved the point that I was an egotistical, heartless asshole. "I'm pretty sure it's you, not me. And I wasn't raping your door – if anything, your door was coming onto _me_. You really need to teach it some self control. I can't help it if I'm sexy, Skylar."

Trying not to laugh, I faked a cough into my arm. A respectable actor would never laugh when he was being cocky – if I wanted to be the only one laughing at my witty remarks, I might as well have been on So Random!. And Chad Dylan Cooper is too good for So Random!.

My former best friend raised his eyebrows, half in irritation and half in what I can only assume to be amusement. "You do realize this is one of the stupidest arguments we've ever had, right?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes again. "I'm not so sure about that. I think the time you tried to convince me your dressing room was haunted had to be the stupidest – I'm never letting you live that down, by the way."

Sighing, Skylar's anger was replaced by the innocence I knew he still had inside of him. "I know it was ridiculous, but Portlyn said-."

I cut him off. "I don't care what Portlyn said. You should've known better than to trust her. She was still out to get you for scaring off her ex-boyfriend." I almost laughed, remembering Skylar's wacky antics on Mackenzie Falls. Portlyn had been so pissed off.

The irritation returned to his face, and he groaned. "I was _sixteen_, Chad, can't you give me a break? Besides, I was still freaking out from watching that creepy movie."

I chuckled, shaking my head at him. "That movie wasn't even scary, Skylar." The, smirking again, I added, "You know, compared to your face and all."

He scowled at me, seeming to come to his senses. "Regardless of your relationship with my door, what are you doing here? Because if you just came here to annoy me, you can turn around right now and march back to whatever _sleazy_ motel you slept in last night with your little _slut_ of a girlfriend."

I winced. He really was pissed. "I came here for some answers. For example, why do you care where I spend my nights? I mean, you can have my rejects if you want them that badly. All you have to do is let me know."

Shaking his head angrily at me, Skylar moved so I could get in. Now I was nervous – if he was mad and still wanted me inside, he was planning on yelling. "I just don't like the fact that you're hurting_ Sonny_ in the process of sleeping around."

Now it was my turn to look at him skeptically. "What does Sonny have to do with any of this? Besides, you're the one who's taking a vacation from her, right? So why should you care if she's hurting? Right now, you're the one hurting her the most."

"I highly doubt that, Cooper. Sonny has everything to do with this, whether or not I'm 'taking a vacation' from her. With every game you play, you break her down more. She's _fragile_, Chad, and I will do _anything_ to protect her." I had never seen him this angry.

Still, I was angry, too. "That's called _hypocrisy_, Skylar, and since you have no room to talk, I'm sorry if I don't respect your wise words of wisdom. You and I both know that right now you're the reason she's crying her eyes out."

Letting out a groan of frustration, the brunette writer pulled at his hair. "I never meant to hurt her! God, Cooper, I never _wanted_ to hurt her. Ever. And I didn't mean to yell at her, either. If you only knew how I-." He stopped himself, taking deep breaths. "Never mind. It's stupid."

Biting my lip, I moved closer to him. "Skylar, you can trust me. Whatever you say right now stays between us. I'm not going to run home and tell Sonny. If there's something that's bothering you…you know I'll be here. That didn't change, and if I have any say in it, it never _will_ change. I'm going to do whatever I can to be here for you. You…were my best friend. I can't forget something like that."

Taking a deep breath, Skylar plopped down on a couch in the living room, and I knew he was going to open up to me. "First of all, you should know that I never meant to make her feel like she was the cause of my problems, even if in a way, she is…"

….

**Sonny's Point of View **

I groaned, throwing my head back in frustration and ignoring the sickening crack I heard the second my head hit my spine. I wouldn't be doing that again. "You mean he seriously didn't tell you _anything_? Like, nothing at all? He was _that_ frustrating?" Apparently, Chad hadn't gotten through to Skylar, and his visit was useless.

The blonde heartthrob sighed, shrugging his shoulders at me. We were sitting on my living room couch, dissecting every part of his visit (Chad was being a little vaguer than I would have liked – reading between the lines was crucial in this situation. I guess that's what I get for trusting a guy to be my spy). "Sorry, Sonny. He just wouldn't budge."

Sighing back at him, I laid my head on his lap. He looked at me, eyes wide for a second, but let it go. He probably sensed I was tired. As it was I was a little surprised I had done that, too. Normally I wasn't so…bold about what I wanted. It just seemed like the right thing to do. "It's not your fault, Chad. You tried. Thanks so much for that, anyway." I wasn't being sarcastic; Chad had really done me a favor, putting himself at risk and everything.

Biting his lip, Chad nodded, a small squeak escaping his mouth. "Of, course, Sonny." Then he smirked. "You know I'm _all_ about the helping."

I laughed, whacking him with a pillow. "You're such a dork."

Nodding playfully at me, Chad grinned. "Maybe. But haven't you heard? Dorks are in fashion this year. And I am one _sexy_ dork."

**Okay…so I absolutely STINK. I'm aware of this. I haven't updated since school started. And…I don't know. I just…it wasn't working. I couldn't write. But tonight I was listening to the song We Are Young by Fun feat. Janelle Monae (the Glee version) and it reminded me of how much fun writing could be. So I finished this up…and here we are. :D I hope you liked it, even though it was pretty short and I wrote most of this like 3 months ago. MAGIC BANANAS! LOL, don't own that commercial, either. Oh, and when Chad looks stupid and then says he doesn't do foolish…there's a difference. Mhm…sorta. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	6. Chapter 6: Where the Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!. But please..assume all you want. It makes me feel specialtastic.**

**Okay guys, I wanna give a HUGE thank you to everyone who read this and/or reviewed. It made me feel really good inside. I LOVE that warm, fuzzy feeling. AND I JUST FINISHED FIRST SEMESTER! So ya know, this is a day to celebrate.**

Brit held a top up to me, nodding, obviously pleased with her fashion choice. "See, Sonny, you could look pretty if you just tried a little harder."

I sighed, letting the rudeness go for what felt like the thirtieth time in the past hour. What did Chad see in this girl? She could be a real bitch.

She walked towards another clothes rack, making disgruntled sounds every time she saw something she didn't like – so basically every three seconds or so. I know it may seem hypocritical when I say this, considering I'm not even trying to have a good time anymore, but she is so high maintenance it isn't even funny. And people wonder why I'm – or was, at least – best friends with a boy. Go figure.

Brit bit her lip, looking at me. "You look stressed, Sonny. Is it because you're _so_ intimidated by my prettiness? It's okay, sweetheart, you aren't_ that_ bad."

I cringed and made myself a mental note to tell Skylar to never call me sweetheart again. Provided that we ever spoke again, that is.

Trying to make light of the situation one last time, I tried to smile at her, but it was forced. "So, Brit, what do you like to do besides shopping and getting manicures?"

She bit her lip, and her face went blank. I hoped to God she was just thinking, and that she wasn't about to have a seizure or a stroke or something terrible like that. "I…don't really know, actually. I like to have sex. Does that count?"

I scrunched my nose and let out a breath of air. "Um, yeah, I guess."

She looked at me. "So, what do _you_ like to do, besides wear clothes that your mom picked out for you?"

My jaw dropped. "She hasn't done that since I was seventeen!" I had to keep myself in check. But if I heard one more nasty comment…"Well, I like to read."

She nodded, and mumbled something about not being able to understand why, but as long as she wasn't directly insulting me again, I ignored it. I had gotten enough of that abuse from Tawni, and Brit was twenty times worse.

Checking my watch, I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, Brit, I have to go, actually. I have to work in an hour." I had asked my most trustable employee to watch the bar for me this afternoon, promising to be back by three. It was two-thirty, and I wasn't going to be late for the first time because of this snob.

She wrinkled her nose. "You should just quit. Your job sucks, anyway. Me? I don't have a job. Chaddy takes care of me."

I groaned. "I'm sure he _does_, Brit, but I _like_ my job. I own the bar and I intend to keep it. However, if you make _one_ more insulting remark, I'll make sure 'Chaddy' drops you like a fly. Got it?"

She looked stunned for a second, and then finally turned her nose up at me. That's right, I can be a bitch too, under the right circumstances. And judging by her reaction, she didn't see that coming. "You – you don't have that kind of power. And I'm telling Chad what you said." With that, she stormed away from me.

I sighed. Chad was going to be pissed. Besides that, she was right; I had completely been bluffing. Skylar was right, though I hated to admit it; I should never have gotten myself into this mess. And it was with a pang of sadness I realized that I wished he was there to tell that to.

….

"Okay, I'll make sure to have that written before morning. Yeah, John, I'll stay up all night if I have to. No, I'm not kidding. Alright, see you at 6 tomorrow. Bye."

I looked up from my shopping cart – it was nine thirty, and I had stopped at the supermarket after work – as soon as I heard his voice. Skylar.

He didn't seem to realize we were in the same aisle as he shut his phone, or even as he began to walk away. It wasn't until he was almost at the cash register that I called out to him hesitantly. "Skylar?" He stopped, shook his head, and kept walking. I decided to try again. "Skylar, _please_ stop ignoring me. I…I just don't understand what I did."

I heard him sigh, and then he turned around, walking back to me. I hid a smile. "I have to go finish an article, but I'll meet you tomorrow at two, okay? We can meet up at the diner on Elm Street."

I nodded. "I miss you." We stood there for a minute awkwardly, as I stared at my shoes. I didn't look up until I heard his footsteps retreat, and even then, I had to pry my eyes from the floor. When had it become so hard to talk to him?

…..

Chad shook his head at me, trying not to smile. "_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny_. You finally let your temper get the best of you, I see."

It was the next morning, and I was sitting at his kitchen table, fidgeting anxiously. He had called me last night and asked me to come over at ten this morning to talk, and I had been dreading it ever since. As far as I knew, Brit was out of the house, which meant he didn't have to put up a nice guy front. I'd seen him yell at plenty of people. However, he seemed like he found the situation more amusing than anything else.

He tilted my head up to meet his eyes, and I shivered. "What are we going to _do _with you? You're a little spitfire, that's what you are." He smiled. "Of course, I already knew that. I can't say I'm surprised she blew your fuse. That's my girl. Like me, she knows _all the right ways_ to get under your skin."

I bit my lip, and he let me drop my head back down. It stung a little when he referred to her with even a little amount of love in his voice, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because a brat like her didn't deserve to be loved by him. That had to be it, right? "You don't know how to get under my skin."

It came out as more of a question, and he smirked, leaning in closer to me. "Are you being rebellious? Because I can take care of that _really_ easily, you know."

That was when I stood up. "Don't. Don't do this again. It was bad enough the first time." And the truth comes out. Yes, when Sonny Munroe was seventeen, she lost her virginity to Chad Dylan Cooper because she actually _trusted him_. How stupid of her…of me. And that, my friends, is why I decided to become the polar opposite of who I was. When, as I mentioned before, I realized he would never love me and _grew up_.

I hadn't ever told anyone what had happened between Chad and me, not even Tawni, or Lucy (whom I desperately needed to call, considering I hadn't talked to her in a year), or even Skylar. I had barely admitted it to myself. And as far as my friends knew, I was still a virgin. That was the way I wanted it, though I knew most people would call me crazy for hiding that I got to sleep with Chad Dylan Cooper. At the end of the day, he was still the same narcissistic asshole I had left behind two years ago, and it had taken me way too long to figure that out.

He sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me so he was sitting in a chair and I was in his lap. How convenient."Sonny…that was a _long_ time ago. We're adults now, right? So why is this still such a big deal to you?"

My jaw clenched, and I tried to stand up. He held me down, his hands gripping my hips, not to the point that it hurt, but to the point that I understood what he wanted. He didn't want me to move. He wanted me to be a pawn in his stupid little games…again.

I squirmed again and he relented, letting me go. "Because you ruined everything for me, Chad. You thought it was a one-time thing, right? That I was just another name to add to the list of sluts you'd slept with? That I was just as easy as any other girl in Hollywood? Well it _wasn't_ like that. I was in love with you, and you _couldn't care less_."

I headed for the door, grabbing my coat and slamming the door behind me. The last thing I saw before I pulled out of the driveway was Brit's car coming up the street, her face a mix of confusion and anger. She knew I had been there, and she obviously didn't like that all too much.

….

Rain pelted my face as I sat on the cold, hard ground, my phone up to my ear, sniffles causing my body to shake violently. "Hi. Um, I know we aren't supposed to talk to each other yet, but…I really need you right now. I'm at the park across the street from _Sonny's_. Can…can we talk?"

**To be honest, I didn't see any of this coming…it just sort of…happened. Heehee. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I hope you liked it! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	7. Chapter 7: I Think, I Might, I Do

**Disclaimer: Well…I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Or So Random!. But if you ask me to reenact an episode, I could probably do that for you. Oh, acting, how well you pay off.**

**Okay, so a HUGE thank you to k.98'PeaceOutSuckas' (though I'm not sure if you read this) for the awesome, awesome reviews. You reviewed every single darn chapter of Glistening Teardrops! And I know technically you made it true already, BUT I will keep that forced promise to update Echoes of Thunder in My Mind. I'll probably do it next weekend, if not sooner. Thanks so much for the support!**

**Oh, and I got the joke from a corny joke website, so it's not mine, because I'm not funny. At all. I'm bein' serious here, people. And I would've cited it, too, but ff deleted it…**

**As for the rest of y'all, thanks so much for everything! I got THIRTEEN reviews. THIRTEEN! That's insane! Hugs all around! Heehee, okay, so I realized I made a mistake with time…so I decided to turn my oooooops into an oooohhhhh…..you'll see. Sonny did a BAD thing, and I didn't mean for her to do it. Shame on me. Oh well. Next chapter!**

_Rain pelted my face as I sat on the cold, hard ground, my phone up to my ear, sniffles causing my body to shake violently. "Hi. Um, I know we aren't supposed to talk to each other yet, but…I really need you right now. I'm at the park across the street from _Sonny's_. Can…can we talk?"_

…

Twenty minutes later, I saw a figure walk towards me, an umbrella in his right hand. Skylar had decided to come. I smiled a little, despite the fact that I was a mess on the inside. As he got closer, he spoke. "Technically, I shouldn't be here right now. You seem to think today is still yesterday, and tomorrow is today, or something weird like that. You stood me up today."

I bit my lip, realizing he was right. I was supposed to meet him this afternoon, and it had completely slipped my mind. "I'm sorry. I know, it probably doesn't help, but I mean it."

He smiled sadly and sat down next to me, holding the umbrella above my head. "I know you do, Sonny. It's okay. I was a jerk to you first, so I guess I can let it slide." He nudged me gently, smiling a little more. "But if it happens again, Allison…"

I laughed. "Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me Allison."

Skylar smiled. "I know. That was kind of the point of doing it in the first place." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, trying to keep a straight face, but eventually erupting into laughter. God, I had missed his laugh.

I shook my head at him, but couldn't help but laugh along. What was I upset about again? I couldn't remember. I felt so carefree. I had forgotten how intoxicating Skylar's friendship could be.

He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at me. "Alright, whatever's wrong, it's really bad. When I called you, you were crying, Now you're laughing. Changing emotions? I should've brought you ice cream and some tissues…I'm pretty sure the rain would ruin the tissues, though."

I bit my lip, taking a deep breath. "It's just…I don't know." For some reason, I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to hear him say 'I told you so', even if he was right. And I didn't want to start a fight between him and Chad. Before I could stop myself, a lie slipped its way out of my mouth. "I just really missed you."

He smiled a little, grabbing my hands and keeping them in between his to warm them up. "So much that you stood me up today?" All I could do was nod nervously as he let go of my hands. "I don't necessarily believe you, but I'm starving, so we can finish this conversation after we get food."

Food sounded pretty good. Besides, if he was distracted by food, I could easily get him to believe me. After all, one little white lie couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

…

**Chad's POV **

I took a deep breath as I finished turning the couch into a bed. Brit just wouldn't reason with me. Why did she care so much that Sonny was over earlier? It's not like anything happened...but _God_, how I wished something had.

Sonny was beautiful. There was so much more to her than that, though. She was charming, youthful, sweet, caring, reliable, mature (when she needed to be), smart, intuitive – which I still hated about her sometimes, because she knew more about me than I was willing to share – and just plain cute.

I guess I'd be lying if I said I was completely over her. I took an interest in her back when she was a Random and, if anything, the time apart from her made her all the more enticing. Whenever I was around her, it took all of my strength not to grab her and kiss her, to repeat what had happened that night when we were seventeen.

So I guess Brit had every right to be mad. It just didn't seem that fair, considering I knew she cheated on me with other guys. I don't really mind; I sleep with other girls. But just because it's Sonny, and she knows I like Sonny more than her, she's protective.

And I bet you Skylar's going to feel the exact same way. _Protective_.

*Flashback*

_Brit stormed into the house, walking swiftly up to me and slapping me across the face. "You bastard!"_

_My eyes widened, and I let out a deep breath. "Okay, why are you pissed at me now?" It wasn't as if this was an unusual occurrence, but if she was mad enough to hit me, I must've honestly done something really bad._

_She crossed her arms, shaking with rage. "What was _she_ doing here? Why did you fucking invite Sonny Munroe over? Huh? Tell me, Chad, because I sure as _hell_ can't figure it out! I can't figure _you_ out anymore!"_

_I bit my lip, trying to put an arm around her. She shoved it away. "Babe, calm down. I was having a talk with her about the way she treated you. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"_

_Brit scoffed, slapping me again. "No, you idiot! I _wanted_ you to stop talking to her! She's a bitch, Chad. Why do you even like her? Is it because you think she's prettier than me? Because she's not. She's so fucking ugly, and you're so horny you're delusional. Well you know what? You can sleep on the couch tonight. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and if I hear you making too much noise, I'm going to come down here and slap the living hell out of you." She stomped up the stairs, leaving me in stunned silence._

_Well that was intense. I probably would've been more turned on if she hadn't insulted Sonny, though. But right now, Brit was my girlfriend, and she was right; I needed to get that in my head. I needed to remember who my girlfriend was. Besides, Sonny made her feelings for me very clear ten minutes ago._

_Taking a deep breath, I ran up the stairs. "Brit! Come on, baby, don't shut me out like this!"_

…

I sighed, closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to relieve my stress. Guess who was still being shut out? It really wasn't fair; I technically didn't cheat on her. She was just on her period or something, and that wasn't my fault.

My thoughts began to echo as my mind drifted into a state of sleep. Things would be better in the morning. They had to be. And besides that, I couldn't worry. I had an audition for a new movie tomorrow, and I had to be at peak performance. Not including the audition, Mac Falls needed its lead to look as pretty as always, and no fight with my girlfriend could change that. However, it wasn't my girlfriend I was worried about…and it was going to take a while to change that the way I wanted to. The way I needed to.

….

**Sonny's POV**

I let out a breath of air, staring at Skylar. We were sitting across the table from each other in a diner a block away from the park. I could cut the tension with a knife, and I didn't like that feeling. Neither of us had spoken for minutes.

Finally, I decided to break the silence with a joke. It was what I was notorious for, anyway. "What did the baby corn say to the mama corn?"

He sighed, sliding down in the booth with an exasperated expression on his face. "What, Sonny?"

I grinned cheekily at him. "Where's pop corn?" He didn't laugh, so I nudged his hand with my own gently. "Get it? Because popcorn is a food but it's also the father of a baby corn. It's funny because it's a play on words, and it's…it's punny, Skylar."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I get it, Sonny. I just don't find it funny, or punny, or anything like that."

"Oh." I looked down, trying not to cry. We had been fine until we sat down…what had I done wrong? "Well…what didn't you like about it?"

Without looking up, I heard him say coldly, "It was sort of like something you'd hear on _So Random!_. Therefore, it wasn't funny."

I bit my lip until it drew blood. Wow. "Well…I was on _So Random!_ for three years, and-."

"And now you aren't," he finished for me. "Since it was your decision to leave, you shouldn't act like a Random."

I looked up, suddenly angry, not caring that I suddenly felt nauseous. "Well for someone who willingly left Mackenzie Falls, you're sure acting overly dramatic. And you know very well I didn't _choose_ to leave _So Random!_."

He grinned sardonically at me. "You're right; you were fired."

Just the way he said made my stomach pang uncomfortably. "We…we were okay at the park. What happened?"

"You're lying to me."

I shut my eyes tightly, tears willing themselves to fall freely as I held back my emotions with every ounce of willpower I had. "No, I'm not."

He scoffed, leaning in towards me. When he spoke, his voice was soft, dangerous. "You're still doing it. Why?"

I bit my lip, again tasting blood in my mouth. I felt dizzy. "Because you don't want to know the truth." I couldn't help it; a tear rolled down my cheek as I mentally cursed my hormones.

Skylar must have noticed, because I felt him grab my hand gently. "Hey, Sonny, don't cry. _Please_ don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

I shook my head, pulling my hand away from his. "Then why are you being so mean to me?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk to you, and it isn't as if you're doing anything wrong. I'm just…I'm screwed up in the head right now, Sonny. And I'm taking it out on you when I shouldn't."

He gently pulled me up and, wrapping an arm around me for support, led me out the door of the diner. We hadn't ordered anything yet, a fact I was now grateful for. I didn't have the strength or the will to sit at that booth for another hour.

It was still raining, and he took out his umbrella and shielded us with his other hand. I somehow managed to speak, though I'm not sure how he understood my voice, considering I was talking quietly through my tears and the rain, but somehow he did. "Why-why do you think you're screwed up in the head?"

He sighed. "Let's go inside and talk about it there, okay?" I realized we were in front of his apartment building and nodded.

We walked in silence until we reached his apartment and he unlocked the door, holding it open for me. As soon as we were both in, he shut it. "Do you want some clothes? You're soaked." I nodded and he walked toward his room to grab clothes, peeling his shirt off in the process.

A minute later he walked back over to me, wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He handed me a pair of pajamas I had left at his house so whenever I was too tired to go home after hanging out with him I'd have something to wear. I smiled slightly, still sniffling, and went into the bathroom to change.

I wasn't sure why, but the only thing I could focus on at the moment was how great he looked shirtless. Can't a girl say that about her best friend? It didn't mean I liked him or anything. I just thought he was hot. It sounds worse than it is.

I walked back into his living room with my pajamas on and he handed me a towel for my hair. I took it and sat down on the couch. He plopped down next to me. "I'm really sorry for making you cry."

I nodded, looking down. "It's okay. I'm sorry you feel crappy. Is it my fault?" I hoped to God he didn't say yes, but I knew I had to be somehow connected to all of this. Otherwise we would have talked about it sooner, and there would be no fights.

Skylar looked at me, suddenly pale. "No, it isn't. I'm just really confused about a lot right now and I guess I'm not really sure what to do with myself."

I nodded. "Oh. Is it anything you want to talk about?"

He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. "First thing's first; why did you _really_ call me earlier tonight?"

I sighed, playing with the hem of my t-shirt. I didn't want to say it, but he was waiting, and I didn't want to hide anything anymore. I was tired of it. When I finally spoke, it was a soft mumble. "Chad made a move on me today."

I was afraid to look up, but I could practically feel the tension rolling off of his body in waves. It took him a minute to gather his words, and when he spoke, it sounded strained. "I want to say 'I told you so', but considering the circumstances, I won't."

I laughed a little, still looking down. "You just did."

Skylar chuckled softly, but then went back to his newfound solemn state. "How did you handle it?"

I think he was afraid I had given in to Chad. He knew I had been head over heels for him once, and how awful the repercussions had been. I knew he didn't want something like that to happen again, so I couldn't be mad at him for thinking I would sleep with Chad. How can you be mad at someone who's wary because they care? "I…I called him out on it. I don't know, it was all so surreal. I yelled at him and then I left. I forgot I was supposed to meet up with you. I just…my brain sort of shut off."

He tilted my chin up with one finger, but it was so different from when Chad had done it. Different was good. Skylar was good. "Don't worry about it, Sonny. I probably would've forgotten, too. Hell, I've stood you up for work before. This is twenty times easier to forgive a person for."

I smiled gently, feeling a little better. "Thanks." I had told him the truth, and it hadn't been as scary as I thought it would be. "It's your turn now, Sky."

He groaned, leaning back on the couch. "I was hoping you'd forget about that. Really, Sonny, it doesn't matter. It's tiny and inconsequential. Nothing crucial."

I shook my head, feeling the atmosphere in the room shift to one of tension again. This had to be big…and bad. Possibly life-changing. "_Please tell me_." My voice came out a whisper, scared of what he would say next.

He bit his lip, honest fear in his eyes. I had never seen him so vulnerable, and considering I thought I had seen every side to Skylar DeVane, I was shocked. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "You don't want to know." He was whispering now, too.

I had to remember to breathe. "Yes I do." The words came out raspy, forced. I was terrified to hear what he had to say, but more scared to never know.

He took a deep breath, and I knew he wanted to look down but was forcing himself not to. He shut his eyes again, and when they reopened, I saw submission in them. "Sonny…I think I love you."

**Heeheeheeheeheehee! That's right. And I'm happy, because most of you guys guessed right. Then again, maybe that means I'm not doing my job well enough…hmm…things to contemplate. You know, this was a very dramatic chapter. So I want to ask you huggables a favor. If you review, can you do it dramatically? OH! And also tell me what you think Sonny should say to him. Haha, now I kinda want reviews to see what y'all think. *smiles innocently* Do it for me? Thanks! (I already thanked you, now you HAVE to do it! HA!) SMILES!**

**LOL**


	8. Chapter 8: Best Friend

**Disclaimer: No Sonny with a Chance or So Random! for me. Or Twilight, because that's Stephanie Meyer's. But, you know, I've got my whole life ahead of me. **

**Okay, I know this isn't Echoes of Thunder in My Mind like I promised, but I REALLY wanted to update this without getting behind again. So I'll try to update my other multichapter as SOON as possible. I'm sorry for letting you down, k.98'PeaceOutSuckas'! **

**Thank you guys so much for all of the lovely reviews. There was one in particular that was anonymous, but it was a death threat to Chad, and it made me laugh. I won't kill him, and there will be Channy, but…well, you'll see. I'm not even sure yet what I want to do. Thanks for everything, guys! And haha, thanks for dramatically reviewing and giving me your opinion. You guys are such closet Sonlar lovers. It's okay, me too.**

*Flashback*

_Skylar plopped down in a booth dramatically and I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the other side. "But Sonny, Chad was my __best__ friend; if I hadn't stopped being friends with him, I wouldn't have met __you.__ If we work things out…__then__ what? Do I have to forget about you or something? Because I don't like that plan all too much. __You're__ my best friend, now, and that's the way I want it."_

_Okay, so that wasn't what I wanted, either. But did it have to be that way? "Why do things have to change between us? I mean, Chad can be your friend, too; that doesn't mean we aren't still best friends. It just means you have other friends, too. What's wrong with that?"_

_Skylar let out a breath of air, glaring. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I was already walking on shaky grounds with him, and decided to bite my tongue. "Because, Sonny, it messes with the balance of where we stand. And if things change…well, there might be a few slip-ups I don't want to make."_

*End Flashback*

It took me until now to understand what he had meant that day, and I didn't know what to make of it. How had I missed something so obvious? Had I just not wanted to believe it?

I stared at him, eyes wide, searching for words. A part of me really wanted to pretend he meant it in a familial sort of way, but I knew he didn't. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to feel.

Skylar bit his lip, and I knew he was trying hard not to look at the ground. I could see the fear in his eyes, and it killed me. I knew I needed to say something before either of us started crying; the tension was almost tangible. My voice cracked as I spoke. "Um…since when?"

He had given up and looked down, but his head shot up when I spoke. It took him a minute, but he finally broke the awkward silence that had rebuilt itself since I had spoken. "I don't really know…maybe about a year? I guess…I mean, it just sort of hit me when Chad showed up. I don't know why."

I nodded, still playing with my shirt, averting his soft gaze. "Oh." That was all I could come up with. My mind was blank; I couldn't wrap my head around what had just happened.

I looked up finally, and he let out a breath of air. His lips looked almost purple, and I realized he was forgetting to breathe. I guess his mind was blank, too. "Yeah." His voice was weak.

We sat there for a couple of minutes in complete and utter silence. I was wondering how much time had passed when Skylar suddenly jumped up. "Just…just forget I said anything. It's not important. Um…are you hungry? We never actually ate. I mean…" He trailed off, looking at me briefly before bolting into the kitchen.

I stayed seated, not comprehending his words. Food? When were we supposed to eat? Oh yeah, at the diner. Okay, we can work through this. Our friendship is so much stronger than the way it's been recently; we knew how to handle storms, no matter how bad they were.

I didn't want to lose my best friend to this. I didn't want to lose any part of him. I didn't want things to be awkward. I didn't want him to hurt. I didn't want him to find someone else to love, though. Why did I care so much?

Getting up, I followed him into the kitchen where he was grabbing something from a cabinet. It didn't bother me that he wanted our friendship to be more. It shocked me, but it didn't bother me. I felt…almost relieved by it.

I walked over to him and watched as he finished rummaging around. When he had found whatever it was he was looking for, he turned around, and we both froze, staring at each other. The silence was back.

I'm not sure why I did what I did next; it just sort of happened. I leaned up so I was on my tiptoes and kissed him softly. And you know what? I think I'd been waiting a long time to do that.

…..

An hour later, I was laying in Skylar's arms, listening to his heart beat in his chest. We hadn't talked since I had kissed him. He had just kissed me back, and somehow we ended up here, sitting in silence; this time, though, it wasn't awkward. It was like all of the tension that had been in our lives recently was gone, and then some more that I hadn't ever realized had been between my best friend and me. It was like everything was okay.

There was just one thing that was bothering me. Where did we stand, now that all of this had happened? I doubted we were just friends, but I didn't know what to call our situation. "Hey, Sky?"

He looked over at me, vulnerable in a new way. He wasn't guarding his emotions; he wasn't sad anymore. This was the good kind of vulnerability. "Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "Well…I mean…where does this leave us?"

He sat up, bringing me with him. I moved so I was sitting next to him, my legs crossed, on the couch. I watched as he thought for a second before responding, most likely trying to decide what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it.

It was weird; we were so close, but somehow we were walking around each other on tiptoes right now, afraid something would go wrong. I guess that's what happens when you kiss your best friend.

Skylar spoke, breaking me away from my thoughts – not that I minded. I hadn't realized how nice his voice was before now. I had always found it soothing, but I had been completely missing out on how much more there was to it. "I don't really know. What do you want to do?"

I laughed. "Why do you always make me decide the hard, thought-provoking things?"

Skylar raised an eyebrow at me. "Thought-provoking? New word?" I nodded. "I'm impressed, Sonny."

I smiled at him and settled into the couch. "But seriously, I don't want to do this myself. What do you think we should do?"

He let out a breath and stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, too. "Come on."

I looked at him, confusion evident in my eyes. "Where are we going?"

He smiled a little. "You'll see when we're there." I shrugged, figuring following him wouldn't hurt. Besides, I was curious.

….

"Okay. So, I didn't really have anything that special planned, I just figured we could think more clearly when we were both breathing clean…ish air."

That was Skylar's logic when we ended up at the same park we had been at an hour and a half ago, this time in our pajamas. It was late, I was tired, and thinking took more focus than I had right now. But what he was saying made sense, so I complied and sat down on a bench. It had stopped raining, but the water hadn't completely dried up and my butt was now wet. I made a face.

Skylar laughed. "Nice thinking, Sonny."

I sighed. "It's late…" Smiling, I pulled him down next to me. "If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me. It was your idea to go outside in the 'clean-ish' air."

He sighed, but knew there was no point in standing up now and settled in, accepting the situation. "Fair enough. But doesn't this smoggy air just _enlighten your mind_? Doesn't it free your senses?" He sounded so sarcastically happy I just had to laugh.

"Of course it does. Why, do you not get the same effect from pollution?"

He snickered, wrapping an arm around me comfortingly. "I think it kills my brain cells more than anything."

I nodded. "It probably isn't too good for your lungs, either."

Skylar sighed again, nodding in agreement. "I don't know. I always think more clearly when I'm outside. And considering I grew up in New York, that's a _huge_ statement. Go ahead, try to wrap your head around it; I _dare_ you."

I laughed. "How could you hear your thoughts through all of the honking?"

He smiled. "Ear plugs."

We were silent for a minute, taking in the cool California air. Neither of us knew what to say next. The question of where we stood with each other lingered in our minds, but I didn't have an answer, and I was pretty sure Skylar would have spoken up if he had one.

I knew what he wanted, and I was pretty sure it was what I wanted, too – I just didn't want to mess up our friendship. I knew how cliché that sounded, but it was true. Skylar and I had worked too hard to let everything go to waste.

It felt so right when I kissed him. It felt like none of the crap with Chad mattered anymore. It felt like I could go up to the blonde egomaniac tomorrow morning and tell him he was a douche bag and that there was a _reason_ Brit didn't like him. Mind you, I wasn't going to do that, but I felt as if I could if I so desired.

I guess it was a feeling of being whole again. I hadn't been whole since I was seventeen; I still wasn't perfect, but I was almost there. It felt like I could be there someday. It felt like Skylar wasn't going to hurt me, to leave me. And it was while I was thinking about all of this that I realized I wanted exactly what he did. I wanted to be able to call him my boyfriend.

…

**Chad's Point of View**

I was an idiot, that's what I was. It was midnight and I still hadn't gone after Sonny. Screw Brit; it had always been Sonny, hadn't it? She had always been the one to know who I was even when I _didn't_. She was the one who made me believe I wasn't just an egomaniac; I had given up on myself long before she came to California.

As soon as I met her, it was as if anything could happen. It was as if things could be different, as if _I _could be different. I was drowning, terrified because I didn't know what would happen next, but I hadn't ever really minded. I had never wanted her to go away. If I had ever told her to leave, it was because I was scared of change. I would probably always be scared of change.

If I hadn't ever pushed her away, I would have her now. I would've held onto her the night after we slept together, and I would have never let her go. Why was I such an idiot?

The thing is, I knew how Skylar felt about her, and I wasn't planning to mess with that. The reason I wanted to kick myself was because I felt that way a long time before he did, and if I had just been a little less scared after that night…if I had made a move. A _real_ move. One that didn't involve sex. If I had just shown her how much I _loved_ her. How much I honestly loved her.

I hated that moment when you realized things could've been so different, but that it was too late. That it was inevitable that I would lose her, and I had no one to blame but myself. That even if I tried to fight for her…it would be too late.

**Okay, so I was terrible at writing this chapter. I kept trying to make it funny and failed miserably every time. Oh, well, hopefully you guys will find it funny that I can't be funny. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes and First Tries

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a person who's jumping up and down with barely contained excitement? I do? Oh, well I still don't own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!.**

**Oh my muffins! Thanks for all of the reviews! :D I'm only 4 away from 100! Heeheehee. Okay, so someone pointed out that in chapter 6 I said Skylar didn't know Sonny had slept with Chad and in Chapter 7 I said he did. So I switched it up, and he doesn't know. **

**Also, I have a question. What are legacy story stats? I just saw this yesterday, and I'm kind of confused as to what it means. If anyone knows, can you help me out? Thanks! Okay, story time!**

_Chad's Point of View_

I sighed and grabbed the last of Brit's boxes. This house was going to be really empty without her.

No, we weren't breaking up. We just decided a little space might be good, so she's moving back in with her old roommate, Darcy. God, Darcy's annoying. Oh, well this is for the best. A little time apart will help us clear our heads.

It had been a week since I had last seen Sonny, and it was killing me. I knew I had a girlfriend, and I knew I should just forget about any other girls, but I do love Sonny. I don't know if there was ever a time when I didn't. I loved her from the minute I first met her.

Brit walked over to me as I put the last box into her trunk. "Is that everything?" She was wearing sunglasses to block her eyes from the unusually warm rays the sun was giving out today. I was sweating just being outside, and Chad Dylan Cooper does not sweat. I had to admit, I would miss her.

I didn't know when, or how, but somehow Brit had wormed her way into my heart, too. There was something about her – besides her body, I mean – that attracted me to her. That was one of the major reasons I refused to give up on this relationship. In a sense, we needed each other.

I bit my lip. "Yeah. Do you have to go?"

She nodded. "I think it's for the best. I'll call you when I get there. It's only a half hour away, which means we can still see each other whenever we want. I'm moving to another block, not another state. Hell, I'll still be in Los Angeles."

Squinting, I looked her up and down, trying to figure out if she was forgetting anything – besides that, it was a pretty good view. Nothing came to mind, so I hugged her and shut the trunk. "Call me as soon as you get to Darcy's, okay?" Sue me for being paranoid; you never know what kind of crazy people might be driving in Los Angeles.

Brit nodded again. "I will, I promise." She smiled a little, but it seemed bittersweet. "Don't eat pizza every night just because I'm not here. There's food in the freezer and cereal in the cupboard. I don't want you to die of a heart attack before I get to see you again."

I laughed. "I promise." Thinking about it, I smiled more. "Maybe just once or twice a week."

She shook her head, a small, amused smile on her face. "Take care of yourself." And just like that, the lightheartedness was gone and in its place was the beginning of goodbye; this was a huge separation for us.

"I will."

Brit leaned up and kissed me softly. "I'll call you in half an hour." That said, she got in her car and drove away.

I sighed, looking up at the house. It was too big for one person; maybe I should find an apartment. I'd think about it while eating. Suddenly, pizza sounded really good.

…..

_Sonny's Point of View_

"Okay, red or blue?" I held up two identical tops in different colors, biting my lip. This was a hard decision, and I seemed to be the only one taking it seriously.

Skylar looked at me, an exasperated expression on his face. "I don't know…red." He shrugged, looking past me to the food court. "Sonny, we've been here for _hours_. Can we please go get some lunch? You'll look fine in whatever you get."

I sighed, turning away from him. "Blue it is."

Groaning, my boyfriend stood up from the bench he had been leaning on in the dressing room and walked over to me. "Okay, let me rephrase that: you'll look_ beautiful_ in whatever you get."

I turned around, indecision clear on my face, too lost in thought to smile at his words, though they were very sweet. "Do you really like the red one better?"

Smiling hopefully, Skylar answered. "If I say yes, can we go get lunch?"

I groaned, throwing both tops at him. "You're not taking this seriously. Be a good boyfriend and help me."

He tsked at me, taking the shirts off of his head and straightening them out. "You could've killed me with those hangers." Then he smiled. "I'm a _very_ good boyfriend. However, I'm also a very _hungry _boyfriend." At the look I gave him, he amended. "Yes, I like the red one better, but they're both fine."

I smiled at him. "I don't think I want either one, actually. They're kind of expensive. I just wanted to see how long you'd play nice."

Skylar groaned again, stomping his foot. "Seriously?"

…

After lunch, Skylar seemed to be in a better mood, chattering away the whole car ride back to his apartment. I was only halfway listening, still wishing I had bought one of the tops from the store. Maybe they'd be on clearance sometime soon, or maybe I could find something like them at a more generic, less French-sounding store.

My best friend-turned-boyfriend interrupted my thoughts with a very loud, very sudden, "Sooooooonnnnyyy!"

I jumped, turning towards him. It was a good thing he was the one driving, because if he hadn't been, I probably would've lost control of the wheel. "Oh my God, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack? What? What do you _want_?"

He smiled brightly at me before returning his attention to the road ahead of him. "I just wanted to get your attention. You think I don't notice when you zone out, but I do, and I get lonely." I could practically imagine him swinging his feet as he said that.

Groaning, I banged my head against the dashboard. "You're such a five year old sometimes."

Skylar laughed and moved a hand in my direction to stop me from hitting my head. "It's one of my best qualities, I do believe. Now stop hitting your head. You're not going to be too happy if you get a concussion because I annoyed you a _teensy_ bit."

I stuck out my tongue at him, but relaxed in my seat. I had work in a little while; there was no time for a trip to the emergency room. "First of all, you annoyed me more than what can be classified as a, and I quote, 'teensy bit'. And second of all, five year olds have babysitters, not girlfriends. Which do you want?"

He looked over at me briefly, a small smile on his face, mischief lingering in his eyes. "If I say I want a girlfriend, what do I get?"

Shrugging, I looked ahead at the road. "What do you want?" I was confused; where was he going with this? He really was a mystery sometimes.

It was amazing how you could know a person forever and not know a single thing about them. It was even more amazing when you knew everything about them but still couldn't figure out what they were thinking half the time. When it came down to it, though, Skylar put up more of a mask than he was willing to admit; that was one of the many ways we were similar.

We pulled up outside his apartment building, and he shut off the car. "I want to go on a real date with you. Tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts allowed." Well, that certainly wasn't what I had been expecting.

I deliberated in my head for a moment; we hadn't actually gone on a date yet, and I was scared it would mess things up. Right now we were coasting, but it was still a challenge to transition from friends to…something more. To be honest, it terrified me. I was _pretty_ sure it was what I wanted...

Then again, maybe this was for the best. "Okay. Sounds like a plan." Realizing something, I smiled. "But then you have to take me home now, so I can get everything ready before I have to go into work."

He turned the key in the ignition without hesitation, a small smile lighting his face, too. "Let's do this."

**I, personally, am starting to like Chad and Brit more and more. Haha, would their couple name be Chit? That's funny. It sounds like…never mind. Anyway, they're a cute couple.**

**I'm also very upset at Sonny – the only reason I'll let it go is because I like Channy more than Sonlar. But she really shouldn't be getting into a relationship she isn't sure about. **

** See, this is why I'm not allowed to write author's notes late at night. I ramble. Sorry for the long wait; I was trying to find ways to elongate this, and it kept failing. Sorry it's so short. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	10. Chapter 10: Dating is a State of Mind

**Disclaimer; Sonny with a Chance and So Random! aren't mine. But they're on my wish list for Channy Day…gosh, when will October 2****nd**** get here?**

**Hello, huggables! Sorry I've been so delayed. Thanks for the reviews! I don't really have anything to say this time, so…HI! Wait, I already said that…umm…new chapter!**

Six thirty. It was six thirty, and I was sitting on my bed and panicking instead of rushing to get ready.

I stared at my closet. I hadn't found anything to wear, and Skylar was picking me up in a half hour. I had tried and tried to find something before going to work, but it just wasn't happening. Now, six hours later, it wasn't any easier. Nothing looked right.

I bit my lip and stood up, putting a hand over my stomach as it growled. It had been doing that for the past hour and a half, but I was too nervous to care. I would be eating soon anyway – it was deciding what to wear that was my issue.

Okay, so that wasn't exactly my _only_ issue. I couldn't think straight. I was so worried about messing things up with my best friend. I mean, maybe we rushed into a relationship. Maybe we were meant to be just friends. Maybe I was supposed to tell him I didn't have feelings for him. Did I even _have_ feelings for him? It all happened so fast; I didn't really think about it. Now I finally decided, and it seems like a terrible idea.

Now shaking, I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and changed into them really quickly. I couldn't do this. I just…couldn't. Skylar would understand, wouldn't he?

I ran down the stairs, quickly pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers, and ran out the door. I didn't know where to go; all I knew was that I needed fresh air. I needed to get away from everything that reminded me of Skylar. I needed to find the exact _opposite_ of Skylar. I've said it once and I'll say it again; different is good.

….

Somehow I ended up on Chad's front porch, debating whether or not to ring the doorbell. Chad Dylan Cooper was the complete opposite of my boyfriend, and right now, that was what I needed. My problem now was that I just couldn't make myself reach out and ring the doorbell.

There were multiple reasons why I couldn't do it. In the first place, Brit could be there, and if she sees me anywhere near here, I _swear_ she'll shoot me down. In the second place, I wasn't so sure Chad wouldn't do the exact same thing upon seeing me. It isn't as if we were on the best of terms right now.

If those reasons weren't good enough, I still had a sinking suspicion there was something wrong with ditching your date to be with another guy, no matter what you planned to do with that other guy. My intentions were completely innocent; I may be reckless, but I wasn't _that_ reckless.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly reached my hand out and rang the doorbell. I was going to Hell, wasn't I? Yes, I definitely was after this.

It took a minute, but finally the door opened and none other than Chad Dylan Cooper peeked his head out. I stood there, stunned – considering this was his house, I wasn't sure why I was so…baffled to see him. But I was.

I was also immediately aware of how stupid I must look; I had finished my hair and makeup before deciding a change of plans was in order. Considering I now looked like I was about to cry and was dressed in my rattiest clothes, the look just didn't add up.

Chad looked just as confused to see me – which made sense. "Sonny? What – I mean, what are you doing here?" He probably had a better reason to be surprised than I did. I wasn't really sure why I was doing at his house at seven at night either, especially when I should be on a date.

It took me a little while to realize I had to respond to his words. It took me even _longer_ to figure out what I wanted to say. "Um…hi." And that was all I came up with.

An awkward silence worked its way between us, and I looked down. When Chad realized I wasn't planning to say anything else, he cleared his throat, attempting to diffuse the tension. "Hey. Um..so, why are you here? I mean, it isn't that I _mind_ or anything, I'm just…confused. I thought you hated me."

I didn't know how to answer his question, so instead I replied with one of my own. "Where's Brit?" Way to stay on topic, Sonny.

He blinked at me until it dawned on him. His girlfriend. "Oh, um, she's living with her friend Darcy now. We decided some time apart would be…_helpfu_l." At the look I gave him, he shook his head. "No, we didn't break up. We just need space."

I nodded, shuffling my feet. "Oh." Apparently my brain had turned off – either that, or my mouth decided to stop functioning. Maybe both. Neither seemed to be working as they should be at the moment.

Chad coughed awkwardly and opened the door wider. "Did – did you want to come in? Because that's cool…if you want to, I mean."

I nodded softly, and he held the door open while I walked in. My nerves were on fire; something about this seemed _so_ wrong, but so _right_ at the same time. I decided I should find my words, _and soon_, so I walked over to his couch and plopped down with a sigh. "I…um…I have a date tonight. But I'm not going."

A confused expression set in place, Chad looked at me. "A date? With who? Is that why you're wearing makeup with sweats? I just thought you were trying to set a new trend. I was going to tell you that only people like me could set trends, but then I decided that you looked upset enough already, and I didn't want to make that worse, and I was still confused as to why you were here. I still am, actually. If you have a date, shouldn't you go? I mean, I know you said you weren't going, but I never took you as the type to stand people up. God, I _hate_ it when Brit stands me up. It feels like a punch to the face – not that I'd know what that feels like. Everyone loves me, as I'm sure you could tell by now. In fact, I'm so loved that-."

"Chad!" I finally screamed. "Will you stop rambling and let me speak? For just a few seconds, _maybe_? I'm trying to explain, but you won't let me." He looked down, so I took that as a sign to continue. "First off, I'm sort of sorry for yelling at you the other day." He looked up, a smirk on his face, ready to say something, but I continued before he could. "You can talk when I'm done. Second of all, I was actually going on a date with Skylar, not that you care. I just…I don't know. I-."

"You got scared."

I frowned at him. "Okay, do _you_ want to tell the story? Because I don't think you know it all. If you do, then by all means, go ahead."

He sighed. "No."

"Then be quiet. Yes, I got scared. I don't, I mean…I don't know what I want. I'm not sure why I came here, but I just needed something different. You're pretty darn different from him, so…wait a sec, how did your friendship even work? Didn't you guys hate each other?"

Chad laughed. "Can I talk now? Or was that a rhetorical question?"

"You may speak."

Nodding, Chad walked over and sat down next to me. "It just sort of…worked." I frowned. That wasn't much of an answer.

He must have sensed my disappointment in his answer, because he laughed again and continued. "Our differences made us both better. We brought out the best in each other…when we _weren't_ trying to kill each other." He winced and I laughed. "Anyway, there's your answer. Now go on with your story."

I shrugged. "That's about it."

Clicking his tongue at me, Chad shook his head. "Nope. You still haven't told me how you and Skylar got to 'that place' at all."

I bit my lip. "I don't know what 'place' you're referring to."

He laughed. "That's because _you_ aren't there yet. But seriously, how did you guys end up dating?"

Shrugging again, I looked down. "It was a…very awkward night." His eyes widened, and I shook my head. "Not like that. It was just…some confessions were made, and somehow we ended up in whatever 'place' you've been referring to. Except I don't know what that place is…so does that mean I'm not in it?"

Chad hummed, thinking about this. "That's what I would conclude based on what you've told me. But who knows, maybe you're just having trouble moving him from the friend zone. For all we know, you could get over it by morning. Now, if you aren't going to meet him, you at least have to do the right thing and_ lie_."

"Lie?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Tell him you're sick or something. Make up some bullshit he'll be dumb enough to believe."

I rolled my eyes, but called anyway, and in two minutes, my date was canceled and a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. However, a new one had taken its place, somehow even heavier. Guilt. "Do you think I should call him back and tell him I'm feeling better?"

Chad sighed. "Sonny, no offense, but that's just going to make things worse, and you've already made big enough of a mess. Just let it go until morning. You'll feel better then."

I chewed on my fingernails, but decided he had a point. At the moment, I had made too big of a mess already; I didn't need to add onto it anymore tonight. Lying to him once was bad enough, and I still didn't know why I had done it. Trying to fix it would result in more lies, and I didn't think I could handle that. I was being very selfish lately; it was one of my worst qualities.

I never used to be like this. Back when I was sixteen, I liked – no, _loved_ – helping others. Now I'm a bitter twenty year old going on sixty. I'll be six feet under by the time I'm twenty-five if I can't learn how to have fun again sometime soon. Scratch that; if I can't learn to help others.

My thoughts were interrupted by Chad throwing a casual arm around the back of the couch. I sucked in a deep breath, my stomach twisting. I wasn't thinking straight, but I knew better than to let myself feel something, anything, for the drama snob again. I slid over a little so I was out of his arm's reach. After his comment about my giant mess of a life, the room had gone extremely quiet. I realized he thought I was upset. I wasn't, I just had too much too think about – and besides that, he was right.

I played with the hem of my t-shirt, discarding my sweater. "So…how was your day?"

He looked at me awkwardly, practically choking on his words. "Good, good. And yours?" I shot him a look. "Oh. _Right_."

With a nod, I grabbed his remote. "Do you want to watch some television or something? Because if we stay silent too much longer, I'm going to go crazy." He nodded, but I bit my lip and dropped the remote. "Never mind. There probably wouldn't be anything good on, anyway."

He sighed. "You're very frustrating, I hope you know." Remembering something, he smirked. "So, what exactly did you mean when you said you were '_sort of_ sorry' for yelling at me?"

I sighed back, but proceeded to spend the next hour explaining exactly what I meant – in great detail. He wasn't the only one who knew how to ramble.

**Why is it that my chapters get longer when I have to go to bed? I don't know…anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review…each one is like seeing a million rainbows. And I LIKE rainbows. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	11. Chapter 11: My Beautiful Nightmare

**Disclaimer: *insert shocked face* I don't own SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR SO RANDOM! It's okay; I've come to terms with it. Oh, or Angry Birds…I've never even played it. Or any of Beyonce's songs.**

**I'M SORRY! I got really busy with theatre and really lazy once it was over. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with this chapter, either. But still, that's no excuse for not updating. Lately, I've been reading more fanfiction again, and it got me into the mood to finally write this. So. Here it goes. Oh, and little WARNING: There's a few f bombs dropped…sorry.**

….

_I plopped down in the lobby of my apartment building, pulling out my phone to text Skylar and see where he was. After that night I had spent with Chad, things had gone back to normal. I was even starting to like being Skylar's girlfriend; I guess there were feelings for him underneath it all._

_I'm not going to lie; there's a part of me that still gets butterflies when I think about Chad. It's just that that particular part of me seems to dwindle a little more every day, and soon it'll be gone. I honestly can't wait for that to happen._

_I messed around with my phone while I waited for a reply, and it was during the middle of a serious game of Angry Birds that I heard a familiar girl's voice. "You have to stop, Justin. I'm serious, I have to go, and if I'm late he'll get suspicious."_

"_So what?" the boy grumbled. "It's not like he's going to find out."_

_I looked up to confirm my suspicions just as the Devil's spawn replied, "You don't know that. Chad's very observant when he wants to be, and you left plenty on my neck for him to observe." _

_And with that, my jaw dropped. So Brit was cheating on Chad. Why did that _not_ surprise me? Well, she's not going to get away with it. I shoved my phone in my pocket and stood up, clearing my throat. "Hello, Brittany. How's it hanging?"_

_She groaned, stomping a foot and walking over to me. Her exterior showed her outrage, but underneath I knew she thought she could scare me into keeping my mouth shut. "You ruin everything, Allislut. Did you know that? Everything. And I don't want my relationship with Chad to be one of them, so _stay out of this_."_

_I rolled my eyes, my blood pumping through my veins furiously. "You're a slut, and a whore, and probably a homewrecker, considering I'm pretty sure that isn't a purity ring on his finger, so don't you _dare_ call me by your name. And I'm _not_ going to stay out of this because I'm tired of you walking all over people."_

"_Fuck off," she spat. "You don't know anything about me, so stop acting like we've known each other for years. You're just a nosy little brat who thinks she's too good for everyone, so stop pretending like you're so perfect. Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you spent the night with Chad last week?"_

"What_?" I shut my eyes. That would be Skylar, here to pick me up. "You told _me_ you were sick."_

_Cursing under my breath, I swiveled around, opening my eyes again to see anger in the eyes of my boyfriend – anger that had every right to be there. "I…I was. She's lying." He shook his head, dropping the roses he had in his hand and letting them hit the floor harshly. "Please, Skylar, you have to believe me. I-I need you. She's lying, Skylar, why don't you believe me?"_

"_Because it makes a hell of a lot of sense, Sonny. You know what? Screw you. Why don't you just stay out of my life and go fuck yourself – better yet, fuck Cooper. It's not as though it's beneath you. Nothing seems to be anymore."_

_As he turned to walk away, I stumbled after him in my heels, calling out his name, but it was like the faster I ran, the farther away he got. And it was all my fault. "Wait! I need you. I'm sorry!"_

"And that's how the dream usually ends. I lose him forever." I leaned back in my chair, a weary look on my face. I hadn't gotten much sleep for the past couple of months; every night, I had the same nightmare.

Dr. Reynolds put down her pad of paper, looking at me the way she always did, as though she was trying to see through me. I wondered what she saw when she looked at me like that, but had a sickening feeling I didn't want to know. "Sonny, have you considered telling your boyfriend the truth?"

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "I don't even know what the truth is anymore. I didn't do anything wrong the night I stayed with Chad – at least, not anything that could be classified as cheating; why do I feel so…so guilty?"

She sighed, picking her pad back up and quickly writing something down on it. When she was done, she looked back up at me. "I can't answer that for you, Sonny, but there's a reason you came to me, a reason that maybe only your subconscious has come to terms with. Is it possible that it was less what you did that night and more what you felt? I know we've gone over this before, but reoccurring nightmares are usually triggered by emotions rather than actions." She put the pad of paper back down, leaning forward to look me in the eyes. "Sonny, I don't know what more I can do for you if you refuse to open up about what you were feeling the night you stayed with Chad."

I bit my lip and nodded slowly, my hand clenching around a pillow next to me. "I know, it's just…I guess I feel like if I say it out loud, it's more real than if I just keep it to myself. And besides that, I don't know what to make of it, either." I looked down. "I'm sorry, I know I'm wasting your time."

"Sonny." Her voice was stern, compelling me to look up. "You're not wasting my time; however, I'm a little bit worried you're wasting yours. There's something eating at you, and the longer it eats away, the harder it'll become to talk about it. You're a bright girl, Sonny, and I don't want to see you fall like all of the other celebrities in this town."

"Oh, I'm not a-."

"I know," she replied instantly, smiling in a way that made my stomach churn, like she was analyzing every piece of the past I hated to go back to. "That's another thing I want to talk about, but not until we've worked through this. One thing at a time. However, if you think explaining why you chose not to be famous anymore will help me understand why you're having these nightmares, then by all means, tell me everything."

I bit my lip again, thinking about what she had said. "Actually, it does have a lot to do with it. I left because of Chad." I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing. This was the first step of what I had to do if I wanted the nightmares to stop one day, and I knew that. "When I realized he didn't…feel the same way about me that I did about him…I gave up on everything else that had to do with Hollywood. I guess I blamed fame for him not reciprocating the feelings."

"And how, exactly, did you feel about him?"

I opened my eyes, choosing to focus on a painting above my therapist's head rather than meeting her eyes. "I was in love with him."

…

As I walked out of Dr. Reynolds' office later that afternoon, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets to keep them from growing numb due to the unusual chill in the Los Angeles air, I thought about what I had told her. Deep down, I knew I had been dangerously close to letting my feelings for Chad resurface the night I stayed with him and that that was the reason I had nightmares about Skylar finding out about it. I just didn't know how to stop them.

At the same time, it was like the hormonal twenty-year old inside me had finally been let out. I couldn't keep my hands off of my boyfriend; I couldn't keep my lips off of him, either. I wasn't sure what was happening, but it made me feel better, like I was committing to the relationship. I felt like I wanted to be with him when I let my hormones take over. It was easier not to think about everything else when I used my instincts.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I went too far and ended up regretting it; a part of me wanted to go that far, but the more reasonable part of me stopped anything from happening. Not now, not in this state of mind…and maybe? Not with him.

It was at that moment that my cell phone went off, the loud ring tone filling the air around me. I picked it up quickly, not bothering to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Sonny?" My eyes bulged at the sound of Chad's voice, but I didn't hang up. There was panic in his voice. "Can you come over? Like, now? It's important…I-I don't know what to do. She isn't breathing, and I don't know who else to call, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do and 911 can only come so fast and I'm…just…please come…please."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Something was wrong. Really wrong. "Do you know CPR?"

"That's what the police asked, too. No, I don't, and I accidentally hung up before they could teach it to me."

All the things my mother had taught me as a kid on her days off from the hospital kicked into gear, and I started spewing out information faster than Chad could take it in. "Okay, push on the spot where her lungs are. Hard, but not hard enough to break a rib. You know what? Don't worry about that right now. If her rib breaks, she'll be alive at least. Just try to push about two inches into her chest with both hands. Tilt her head up, and if she isn't breathing give two breaths of air every thirty pushes on her chest. Now, Chad, now."

"Okay."

…

When I got there, the paramedics were already there, and Chad was standing at his doorway watching them take Brit out on a stretcher. I couldn't help but notice that Brit had a small bump protruding from her stomach, almost like a…no, it couldn't be. Chad wouldn't be that stupid. Not when he was only twenty and his girlfriend was only a few years older.

I rushed over to him, rubbing his arms with my hands to try and keep him warmer, though I was sure that was the last thing on his mind. "What happened, Chad?"

He looked at me, distance in his eyes, and I was suddenly terrified of his answer. "I don't know, Sonny. I don't know." He dropped onto the porch steps, his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him gently. "Hey, it's going to be okay. It is. Chad…do you think this has anything to do with…her abdominal area?"

He looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

A paramedic came over to us before I could answer. He seemed to be the only one left; everybody else had left to take Brit to the hospital. "Do you two need a ride?" Chad nodded and stood up, looking at me with pleading eyes. I bit my lip and nodded softly, standing up next to him. The paramedic nodded and started walking to one of the squad cars; a few police officers had come, too, just to be safe. An officer was already behind the wheel.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Chad asked softly.

The paramedic sighed, opening the door for us to climb in the back. "I don't know, but it might put your child at harm, too."

"My…_what_?"

I looked at him, more surprised at the fact that he didn't know than at the news. "Chad…Brit is pregnant. Couldn't you tell?" He looked at me, eyes bulging, face paling, and blacked out, his head nearly hitting the curb and his eyes rolling back in his head. "I guess not."

…..

"Hey, Sky, it's me. Listen, I'm at the hospital with Chad. Brit's hurt, and I don't think he wants to be alone, but I don't think he should stay here the night to worry without knowing anything about her condition. They won't even let him in to see her. When you get this message, can you come pick us up? We're at Greenwood. Thanks. Love you. Bye."

I sighed, walking back to Chad and shoving my phone in my pocket. He was staring at the wall blankly the way he had been for the past six or seven hours. I tried to get him to eat something, but I don't think he even remembered I was there.

After he had fainted, the paramedic, John Lewis, had put him in the back seat and taken us to the hospital. He woke up during the car ride there and hadn't said anything since. I was worried about him becoming light-headed, what with not having eaten since fainting, but I couldn't get through to him.

I sat down next to Chad, nudging his shoulder gently. "Hey, Chad? I called Skylar. I want you to go home and get some sleep. Someone will notify you if anything changes or when you can come see her, but I don't want you to sit here, sick with worry, all night. You need food and rest."

He shook his head, finally acknowledging me and taking in his surroundings. "I'm not leaving her."

I sighed. "Chad, you're not even _with_ her; you're sitting in a freezing lobby. Being here is the same as being at home."

"Why haven't they told us anything yet?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. But I do know that your house is ten minutes away from the hospital, and I know you need to go home."

"Yours is _three_ minutes away," he mumbled.

I sighed, sensing what he wanted. "You can spend the night, if you want. You can take my car if you hear anything that you need to come here for; I'll even give you the keys. Just please, let Skylar and me get you out of here."

"She's pregnant. I have a baby."

"Yeah," I sighed, exasperated. Trying to get through to him was like trying to get a response from a brick wall. He was right, though – he did have a kid. In my dream, Brit was always cheating on Chad, but I had a feeling she wasn't in real life, which meant it really was his baby. "I've been meaning to ask you how that happened."

Chad looked at me, confusion evident in his eyes. "You _know_ how it happened, Sonny."

I rolled my eyes. "Not the _mechanics_, Chad; I get that. I just don't get why you didn't…you know…yeah."

He didn't even make fun of me, further proving what I already knew: he was completely wrecked on the inside – not that I blamed him. It was obvious he and Brit were in a more serious relationship than he let on, and if she was his best friend…I didn't know what I'd do if Skylar got hurt. He must be feeling beyond awful. "It was an accident, I guess. I didn't even know it happened. Brit was on birth control, so we didn't bother with anything else. She never told me."

"Maybe she didn't know?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But I'm pretty positive she did."

I sighed, but didn't have time to respond to his words before my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Hello?"

Skylar's voice came through the other end. "Hey, Sonny, I got your message. I'm on my way." He hung up before I had the chance to reply, not that there was much else to say anyway. Chad looked at me, already knowing who had called and what they wanted. "It's time to go, Chad. They'll call you."

He bit his lip, looking at the doors leading into the deeper part of the hospital and then back at me. "Okay."

**So. It took me forever, but I finally figured this out, and I have a plan for where I really want this to go with this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me, and I am SO sorry it took this long. I just didn't know what to write. BUT. Now I think I'm starting to figure things out. So again, thanks. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Hidden in His Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Sonny with a Chance or So Random!. **

**Sorry it took me so long. I know what I want to happen, I just wasn't sure how to get to that point, so I ended up deleting some stuff I originally had written and re-doing part of this chapter. I hope it was worth your wait, though. Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

"That's it," I groaned, grabbing the baseball bat by my bedside and getting up. "I'll put him in a sleep so deep he can't ever snore again!"

"Sonny," Skylar warned, grabbing my hand and tugging me back towards the bed. He had spent the night here to make sure Chad was okay. "Leave him alone. You'll fall asleep eventually. Just ignore it."

I pouted. "But he's been snoring _all night_! It's two in the morning, Sky! I can't take it anymore!"

He gently pulled me back into the bed and covered me with my blanket. "Just relax and try to sleep. You can't even hear it that well, Sonny. You're just stressed out and cranky."

My jaw dropping, I grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. "Asshole!" He laughed, shrugging as if to say 'it's true, you know'. Well, it was not true. "I'm not cranky. I'm sleep-deprived. There's a difference. And you aren't making it any better by acting like I'm a germ you have to stay as far away from as possible. I'm not a germ! I'm actually very clean, I'll have you know!"

"Shh." He laughed quietly. "You're going to wake Chad up." He sighed and wrapped an arm around me. "I don't think you're a germ. I just don't want to invade your privacy, Sonny."

"Well, you could at least get under the covers."

"Would that make you feel better?" he teased.

"Very much so, I'll have you know."

My boyfriend sighed dramatically. "Then I guess I have no choice _but_ to invade your privacy. Oh, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You really shouldn't have said that."

Confused, I looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because now," he grinned, "I have to take up the whole bed." And with that said, he jumped under the covers, taking them all, and spread out until I fell off the bed with a loud thunk.

"Thanks, Skylar."

"Any time, chica."

….

_Chad's Point of View_

It was nine thirty in the morning, and I was back in one of the white plastic chairs of the hospital lobby. Skylar was next to me, his eyes only half open in tiredness. He had left a note for Sonny so if she wanted to, she could meet us when she woke up. We had been here for the past three hours (being the pain in the ass that I am, I had woken him up at the crack of dawn to take me back to the hospital), and Skylar still hadn't asked any questions – I think he was afraid I would go silent again (to be honest, so was I).

I leaned back in the chair, letting out a breath of impatience. When would I be able to see her? All I knew was that for now, she was stable. They didn't tell me if or when she would wake up, they didn't tell me what was wrong with her, and they didn't tell me if I still had a baby. I, for one, was going nuts with frustration.

Finally, Skylar broke the silence. "So, what do you know about her condition? I know Sonny said they told you something last night, but she didn't say what it was. I don't even know if she knows. I mean, they have to have told you something important by now, right?"

"Nope."

"You don't know anything?"

I shook my head. "Not anything important."

He chuckled sardonically. "Man, I would have punched a couple of doctors out by now. You've got a hell of a lot of self-control."

I looked at him, smirking. "Yeah, well they're certainly testing it."

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair again. "So, what did they tell you last night then? They haven't told you anything today."

I bit my lip, looking down and speaking quietly. "Well, they told me two things. They told me that she's stable, and…um…they told me that she's…pregnant. Of course, your intuitive girlfriend already knew that."

And just like that, Skylar didn't look so tired anymore. Eyes wide, jaw slacked, he stuttered out, "Sh-she's p-p-pregnant?"

I nodded, laughing a little. "Dude, you're taking it worse than I did. What's the matter with you?" I was baffled by his reaction – did someone forget to explain the birds and the bees to him?

"Nothing," he squeaked. "I just have to…to go to the bathroom, that's all. Um, I'll, I'll be back in a minute." It got even weirder, because when he left…I was pretty sure he went in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

…..

_Sonny's Point of View_

I walked over to Chad and sat down in the seat to his left, dropping my purse on the chair next to me. "Hey. I got your note. Where's Skylar?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He freaked out and went to the bathroom…forty five minutes ago."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What did he freak out about? Did he say he was going anywhere besides the bathroom? Do you think he got lost? And have you heard anything more from the doctors?"

"In the order you asked: I don't know, no, I highly doubt it, and do you _think_ I'd look this agitated if they_ had_ told me anything?"

"Well that's weird," I muttered. He looked confused, so I clarified. "Both that he's gone still and that they haven't told you anything yet." He nodded silently, and with that, we settled back into the tense silence the hospital atmosphere brings with it.

A couple minutes later, Skylar came back, looking grim. "Um, I ran into the doctor on the way back from the bathroom…he said Brit's awake and that you can go see her."

Before I had time to register this new information, Chad had hopped up and ran off in the direction of her room. "I think you just made his day. Why were you in the bathroom for so long?"

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I stopped in the hospital gift shop for a few minutes before going to the bathroom. Good morning, by the way." He leaned in and pecked my lips quickly before pulling away. "We should give Chad some time before we follow."

"We should just wait here," I grumbled. "Sick or not, she still hates me. Besides, I don't want to make her day worse, either."

He nodded, sitting down next to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. "It's good that she's awake and that Chad can see her now. I was worried his head was going to explode with worry – not that I would blame him if it did."

I nodded, settling in the chair so I was fully wrapped around his arm. "Yeah, I don't know why it took so long. Doctors have seen pretty much everything, right? Why couldn't they tell him what was wrong with her sooner?"

"That's what I was wondering, too."

…

_Chad's Point of View_

I smiled as I entered the room, kissing Brit's head before sitting down in a chair next to her bed. "How do you feel, baby?"

She shrugged, a sleepy smile on her face. "Drugged. I don't know what's in this IV, but it makes me all loopy."

"But you're pregnant; isn't there some sort of rule against taking that kind of medicine while being pregnant?"

"It must be something specifically for pregnant women." She looked down, playing eith the blanket that covered her. "I didn't think you knew about that, though." There was something in her eyes that made me suspect she did know I knew she was pregnant, but that was impossible, right? "I should have told you. I was going to; I just didn't know how to yet."

"Don't worry about it right now, okay? Have you talked to the doctors yet?"

"Just so they knew I was up and could check vitals or something. They said they'll be in shortly to answer our questions." She nodded seriously, her eyes trying really hard to focus on me. Wow. Whatever they gave her was strong. I bet she wouldn't even feel it if I pinched her right now…not that I would try.

Before I could say anything else, a man in scrubs walked into the room, a small smile on his face. "Hi. I'm Dr. Carson, and I understand you're Brittany Davis and Chad Cooper. It's nice to meet you."

"_Dylan_," I mumbled, but let it go. There were more important things than my middle name right now. "Nice to meet you, too."

Brit just looked at him and blurted out, "What's wrong with me?"

He sighed, biting his lip. "It's very unusual, really. This rarely happens. It seems…well, you haven't miscarried because your body wouldn't _let_ you, though every symptom pointed to the fact that under normal circumstances, you would have. We aren't sure how this happened." He took another deep breath and continued. "You see, your body is rejecting this pregnancy, which happens to some women, but it's also stopping you from miscarrying, which doesn't usually happen. However, that doesn't mean you won't miscarry. I suggest you go on bed rest – at least until we give you a green light – if you want to keep this baby alive."

We both nodded simultaneously, and she said, "Okay. Whatever it takes."

He smiled again. "Well, your vitals look okay, so you're free to go. I'd suggest staying somewhere near here in case this happens again; also, that'll make it easier to you to get to and from check-ups."

She looked at me. "Can I move back in?" I nodded. "Great. Then I think we're set. Can you take me off of this IV now? It's making my head spin."

"Of course. I'll see you again next week to make sure everything is going smoothly." And with that, he moved to take out her IV, gave her a form to sign, and we were ready to go.

…

_Sonny's Point of View_

About an hour after he had gone in, Chad was back in the lobby, this time with Brit next to him. I smiled and nudged Skylar, both of us getting up and walking over to them. "Hey, Brit. Do you feel okay?" Skylar remained silent and so did Brit, oddly enough. It was like they were having a stare down. Why, I didn't know. Neither of them knew each other, so why did it look like they were having a conversation with their eyes?

Chad and I exchanged confused glances and he cleared his throat. "She's fine. She's going to stay with me for a while."

"And the baby?" That one was Skylar. I guess I had been mistaken when I thought they were staring each other down. It seemed more like she was just eyeing _him_ now. I grabbed his hand and tugged him closer in an almost territorial way. She did the same with Chad. Well, at least we knew where each other stood.

She still didn't say anything, now staring _me_ down so Chad answered for her. "The baby's fine, too. We're going to head out now and take a cab to my place. Sonny, I'll call you later, okay? I want to talk to you about something. "I nodded and Brit rolled her eyes but refrained from saying anything about it. Then again, she looked kind of out of it, so that could be why.

…

"Okay, I know the last thing you want is to spend time with Brit, and I'm sure that's the last thing she wants, too, but I trust you more than anyone else to keep an eye on her and I _do_ have work every day."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes and fixing my hair in the mirror across from my bed. As promised, Chad had called me later, but at the moment I was wishing he had forgotten. "And I don't?"

He groaned. "I know you do, but you can get people to cover your shift. There's only one of _these_ faces – at least only one with my_ incredible_ acting skills. Chaz doesn't count." Right. I had met Chaz once or twice. He was Chad's stunt double on the Falls.

I rolled my eyes, grudgingly agreeing. "Okay, _maybe_, but why would I want to spend time with her? She's a big girl; she can take care of herself."

"I don't want her to get out of bed right now. She could hurt herself or the baby." He let out a frustrated breath. "Sonny, I hate to go there, but you've left me no choice. You're obligated to help me because I never told Skylar about the time you ditched him for _yours truly_. Don't make me blackmail you."

My jaw dropped. "You're really going to stoop that low?" How _dare_ he.

"I have no choice – if it's the only way you'll help me, so be it."

I practically _growled_ into the phone. "_Fine_."

"Thanks, Sonshine. I knew you'd see it my way."

**I have big, big, big things planned for this story. Hehehehehehehehe. OH! And just to clarify, because a few people have been asking: I'm going to havethis be a Channy story. For those of you who were worried it wouldn't, no worries. For those of you who have been rooting for Sonlar, shame! Shame on you for hating on my baby! Haha, just kidding. But yeah, I just wanted to clarify for those of you who asked. Ya know…reviews would make me feel soooooooooooooooooooooo good. And doesn't summer put you in the mood to review? I know it does for me! Thanks! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	13. Chapter 13: Not So Funny Funnies

**Disclaimer: So, guess what? I do not, no matter how much you try to convince me that I do, I repeat DO NOT own Sonny with a Chance, So Random! or anything like that. So…I guess I was wrong all this time when I thought I did. I don't own Mean Girls either, by the way….in case you were wondering. Or V8…I don't even like them that much.**

**Do you ever get to the point where disclaimers stop being clever and just seem awkward? Think I just got there. Heehee, but AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my gosh! Okay, the reviewing monsters I did not see coming. Like, at ALL. I guess summer really DOES put you in the mood to review! Seriously, it was ridiculous! In a good way, of course. Y'all are just TOO sweet sometimes, you know that? Anyway, I was so stoked and so excited to get on with my, as said last chapter, big plans for this story, therefore resulting in another update. HEEHEE! No one can break my spirit now! Never ever ever ever ever ever ever. And that's a lot of evers. Anyway, new chapter coming RIIIIIIGHT NOW. OOH, and before I forget, I just wanted to say that in this chapter, there's one comment that is not meant to be offensive – I myself think it's great that people can be open about being gay just like people can be open about being straight. It just seemed like something Chad would say. So if anyone finds it offensive, in no way, shape, or form did I mean it to be. **

Monday morning, I was on my way to Hell at the early hour of six because Chad said he 'has to get there extra early so he can tell the makeup artists what they're doing wrong and fix his cast mates faces himself'. Well he sounds like an absolute _joy_ to work with.

It was so early – I hadn't had time to get coffee, eat breakfast, or even really pry my eyelids open. I didn't even know how safe it was to drive right now. As if that wasn't bad enough, I had already made an appointment with Dr. Reynolds for today before being blackmailed, and this new arrangement forced me to make it later, so on top of spending the day with the devil, I would be spending the day without sleep or my boyfriend.

Maybe I was just being pessimistic. Then again, maybe I was right on target. After all, it was Brit I magically felt obligated to spend time with (having a lot to do with Chad and a certain piece of blackmail, not that anyone besides the two of us needed to know that), so it probably would be _worse_ than I was expecting. Chad had found the worst blackmail he could dredge up, and he hit home without even trying – then again, he does everything without trying. I should have never spent that night with him. I should have just gone on the stupid date and stopped being such a baby. It had caused too much trouble already without blackmail being added to the list of why-not-to-lie-to-people-and-instead-pour-out-your-feelings-to-Chad-Dylan-Cooper.

Sighing, I parked my car in Chad's driveway and got out, walking to the door and rolling my eyes before knocking. Was it too late to run? I hear Mexico has nice weather all year round. Maybe that would be a better way to spend my life. Who needed Skylar, right? Okay, I did, but the second I find a flaw in him (besides the fact that he knows every line to Mean Girls) I'm off to Mexico.

A few seconds after I knocked, Chad had already opened the door, a gigantic smirk on his face – a smirk I kind of wanted to slap off. "Hey, baby, how's it hanging?" Scratch that, a smirk I _desperately_ wanted to slap off.

"I'm _not_ your baby," I practically growled. "It's six in the morning, you're _already_ being a jackass, and I am_ so_ not in the mood right now. So _back off_ before I find the nearest gun and shoot you with it."

Chad just smirked wider. "So what I'm hearing is that sometimes you _are_ in the mood for me to be a jackass? Duly noted." I stepped forward, my arm flying up to smack him in the face, but he caught it before I could, taking my hand in his own and leaving it there despite the fact that I threatened him twenty seconds ago. "_Chillax_, Sonny I'm just joking. I would think _you _of all people would understand what a joke is."

I scowled in his direction, yanking my hand out of his and crossing my arms. "I do. Your jokes just aren't funny."

Sticking his lip out in a pout and putting a hand on his chest in mock hurt, Chad replied, "_Ouch_, Sonny, you hurt my feelings. Oh, wait, I almost forgot that I don't care. Never mind. Now, are you going to come in or just stand there raging? I know it's what you do best, but-."

"So help me, Cooper, if I hear one more narcissistic comment come out of your mouth I will have _every_ right to break your nose. Understand?"

He scratched the back of his neck, looking a little confused. "Okay, I understood all of it but the part about my comments. Isn't narcissistic-?"

"Seeking attention? Yes. And you're trying to get a reaction out of me, therefore seeking my attention, as usual. Any other questions?" It was my turn to smirk, feeling satisfied.

He shrugged. "Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence again?"

"I'll think about it." With that, I smiled a little and pushed my way past him, shutting the door behind me. "I think I'm ready to come in now."

"So when will you be ready to come _out_?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't kidding about breaking your nose, you know."

Chad chuckled softly, grabbing my coat for me and hanging it up in his closet. "I know you weren't. It's just too fun to make you mad. You start to look like a train who's about to go '_choo-choo'_!" He moved his arms around in a way I can only imagine he thinks a train looks when it goes '_choo-choo'_, his face going red from holding in laughter. I, on the other hand, didn't try to hold _mine_ back.

I laughed loudly. "Chad, when did you suddenly go back to kindergarten? I thought you just turned twenty-one, but _apparently_ I was wrong." I tried to compose myself then, breathing heavily from giggling so much.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever, Munroe, you're just jealous." While clearing his throat, he took out his phone and looked at the time. "Alright, I have to go. Brit's upstairs sleeping still, first door to the right. _Have fun_!" He smirked and opened the door, shutting it behind him seconds later, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts and a silent house.

…..

Two hours later, I was in the kitchen reading a list I assumed Chad made filled with his favorite baby names when Brit called out, "Sonny? Can I have some water?"

I jumped, swiveling around in my chair to see her standing at the foot of the stairs, looking positively worn. She had dark circles under her eyes and it looked like it was hard for her to even stand– the almost-miscarriage took a lot out of her. "Yeah, sure. Do you want anything else?"

"No, thanks. I'm not really hungry right now." She smiled a little. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. She seemed to be in a relatively good mood.

I smiled back, standing up and walking over to the cabinet Chad keeps his glasses in. "Alright, I'll bring it up to you in a minute. Go back to bed; you look exhausted." She nodded softly before retreating back up the stairs, limping every so often.

As much of a bitch as she could be, I felt genuinely _bad_ that she was in so much pain – I was grateful she and her baby were okay, though it meant Chad and I never had the hope of a future together someday. Then again, that was more my hope than it was his own, and it had always been a long shot, anyway. He would do right by this girl – I could tell. Something about the dynamic of their relationship changed the minute she got into that accident. Now, I saw love in his eyes when he looked at her. And if she makes him happy, I want him to be happy, even with _her_.

I walked up the stairs, holding onto Brit's water with my left hand and the railing with my right. No matter how many times I come to Chad's house, I'll never be able to get over how beautiful it really is. Then again, I guess when you're Chad Dylan Cooper you're expected to have the most beautiful house on the planet.

I walked into Chad's room, the first door on the right, to see Brit sitting up, her eyes flicking through a page in a gossip magazine. "This is the third time Chaddy and I are on the cover together since we made it official last month that we're a couple. Look, Sonny, aren't we so cute together?" Never mind what I said before, this was going to be a horrible day.

I forced a smile to slide into place on my face and nodded. "Yeah, you really are. It's great that his career is getting so much publicity, too." Clearing my throat, I decided a change of subject would keep me from letting go of the tears I was holding back. Why was this so hard? I had a boyfriend; more than that, I _loved_ my boyfriend. So what was wrong with me? "So, Brit, are you feeling a little better?"

She rolled her eyes, flipping to the next page of her magazine. "Why do you care, Allislut? Just give me my water and leave the room."

I bit my tongue, handing her the glass of water and walking back downstairs. If her tone was any indication, I'd say she's feeling a lot better.

…..

Around noon, Brit came back down the stairs, staring blankly at me as though I was some sort of moron who didn't know what I was supposed to be doing. "Um, may I help you?"

She rolled her eyes, slapping the book I was reading out of my hand and pointing to the kitchen. "Make me lunch. I want non-fat Greek yogurt with organic berries and toasted almonds on top. _Don't_ mess it up."

Groaning inwardly, I got up, picking the book I was reading up and placing it on the coffee table before walking to the kitchen. "As you wish, your _highness_," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, Brittany, don't worry about it," I replied, a mock sweetness in my tone. "I was just wondering what kind of berries to put on your yogurt."

She scoffed, replying as if to say 'duh!'. "Um, the organic kind?"

I grinned sardonically, slapping my head. "Right. Of course. Should've had a V8, huh?"

Wrinkling her nose, Brit stared at me blankly. "What are you talking about? Oh, and don't ever call me Brittany again."

I sighed, preparing her yogurt. "Never mind. And sorry. Let me just finish your yogurt and then I'll get out of your hair."

She scoffed, looking at her nails. There was something about her that reminded me of a more self-absorbed, meaner version of my former cast mate, Tawni Hart. "First of all, that's a stupid phrase. You know who uses that phrase? _Hobos_. And _blind people_." Okay, the first one I understood was supposed to be an insult, but the second one flew right over my head. Blind people? She sighed as if she was teaching me the greatest life lessons I should have already known and continued. "Secondly, you aren't going anywhere. I want you to read my magazine out loud to me while I eat my yogurt and then do my nails for me – in purple. The polish is in the bathroom in Chad's room and the magazine is on the bed. While you're at it, get me my hair brush. That's next on your to-do list."

It took all my willpower to bring her the yogurt without smacking her to another planet where they would spend all their time doing experiments on her. It was a nice thought, but Chad would kill me, so I couldn't. "Here's your yogurt."

She snatched it from me, putting a spoonful in her mouth. "Now, hobo, now!"

I took a deep breath, yet again biting my tongue and whipping around and only to go upstairs to get the items she wanted – the hairbrush was next to her polish, which was lucky, considering she never told me where to find it.

Once I had grabbed everything she asked for and her glass to take downstairs to her, I made my way back to the living room, dropping everything on the couch next to her. "_There_."

She looked at the items, looked back at me, and mumbled, with a mouthful of yogurt, "These berries _aren't_ organic. I want a new one." Could it really be _only_ twelve fifteen?

…

By the time I got back to my apartment that night, it was nine-thirty and I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and stay that way for long periods at a time. However, that obviously wasn't going to happen, because when I got inside, I remembered I had invited Skylar, who was currently sitting on my couch, over to watch a movie.

He smiled when he saw me, patting the spot next to him. "Hey, Sonshine. How was your day?"

"Hellish."

My boyfriend grinned at me, chuckling softly as I sat down next to him. "It couldn't have been that bad. Didn't she sleep most of the time?" Something in his eyes seemed almost vacant, but I figured I probably looked like that, too, considering how tired I was.

"_No_, but she made me count sheep for her for three hours until she finally went to sleep for a _half hour_. Oh, and she insisted I stay next to her so in case she had a bad dream she could take it out on someone. I think she was making it up, though, because she seemed to enjoy pulling my hair a _little_ too much."

Skylar laughed, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. "Why are you helping Chad out, anyway? How on _Earth _did he get you to do that?"

I sighed. "Blackmail, but I honestly don't even think it's worth it anymore. Nothing is worse than the day I just spent with the biggest diva I have _ever_ met. I swear, it's like she thinks she's a princess. God, I don't know how Chad _puts up with her_."

"She's probably easy," he said, nodding a little before turning his attention away from my gaze. "I mean, I can't find another reason."

"Yeah, but he _actually_ likes her."

Skylar turned back to me, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "What can I say? They can be divas together, I guess." I laughed a little, snuggling into his chest more. He always knew how to get me to laugh.

"She seems to think I'm a hobo…then again, she thinks blind people and hobos are on the same level…and she called me a slut, too, so I guess I can't take her word for it because I've never met a hobo who was a slut." I shrugged, smiling at him.

Rolling his eyes lightly, Skylar kissed my forehead. "There isn't a bad name in the _world _that fits you, Sonny. She's just trying to get to you." He smiled down at me before leaning forward and picking up a few DVDs from my coffee table. "Okay, which one do you want to watch? This one's a chick flick, so consider the other two more _carefully_."

"But I had a hard day, and I like chick flicks."

"But I have a sad girlfriend, and I like to _avoid _chick flicks."

I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Then why do you like Mean Girls?"

Skylar sighed, pulling me close again, therefore forcing me to drop my arms. "That's a good movie in general. But fine, we'll watch the one where the girl has issues but gets the hottest guy she can find anyway. Because _that's _logical."

I pulled back again, looking at him quizzically. "It worries me that you describe the main character's love interest that way. But yeah, I still want that one."

"Fine. And you _know_ what I meant. You think you're so much funnier than you actually are."

Laughing, I popped the movie in before settling back into his arms. "I'm incredibly funny. You just don't know how to appreciate it because you spent four years with a cast who wouldn't know a joke if it whacked them in the face." He looked at me sternly. "Too far? Okay, we'll just watch quietly now."

"Are you even _capable_ of being quiet? I've never, ever, _ever_ witnessed it, if you are."

I flipped my hair dramatically, a playful smile on my face. "I'm the master of quiet. You just _watch_."

He laughed, running his fingers through my hair absentmindedly. "Alright, I'll believe it when I see it. For now, I'll just watch the movie and pretend I actually _care_ about the messed-up girl's boring, melodramatic life."

"You better pretend really well if you want to have a girlfriend in two hours."

"Understood."

…

I don't know what time it was, but I must have fallen asleep during the movie because the first thing I saw after the title of the movie was my boyfriend's eyes as he laid me down in my bed. "Did I fall asleep?" I mumbled.

He nodded, smiling coyly. "I told you those movies were boring."

I laughed quietly, pulling him down so he was next to me and kissing him softly. "You can stay here tonight if you want to." I didn't want to let him go right now. The part of me that couldn't keep my hands off of him had resurfaced, and it was overpowering.

Taking a deep breath, my best friend smiled wearily. "Sonny, you've been up since five. Are you sure you don't want to just go to sleep?"

I nodded. "I can sleep as much as I want tomorrow. Chad doesn't have any scenes to film, so I get the day off too, as a result, besides going to _Sonny's_ at three. Right now, I want you to stay with me." I kissed him lightly again as if to persuade him, but really I did it more because I wanted to.

Skylar sighed again. "Okay. Let me just go turn off the lights in the living room and I'll be back."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go brush my teeth really quickly." I would much rather stay with him than brush my teeth, but it's just one of those things in life that you have to do if you want to have teeth in the future.

He nodded and walked out as I rushed to the bathroom, brushing for maybe twenty seconds before spitting in the sink and hopping back in bed just in time to see him come back in the room. "I thought you were going to brush your teeth."

I nodded. "I did. I'm a fast brusher…well, tonight I am, at least. My teeth are as clean as can be, anyway. See?" I opened my mouth wide before deciding that was probably the least attractive thing to do and quickly snapping it shut, my cheeks burning red in the dim light of my bedside lamp.

Trying not to laugh, Skylar raised an eyebrow at me. "If I lay down next to you are you going to attack me sexually?"

"Probably."

"Okay, just," He lost his composure, breaking out into a fit of laughter, "Just try not to bite me with your especially clean teeth, okay?" He wrapped an arm around me before lying down, his chest still shaking with laughter.

I pouted, crossing my arms. "Sky….it's not funny," I whined, but couldn't help but laugh a little with him. Okay, so it was a little funny.

He took a deep breath, trying his best to remain serious. "Okay, okay, you're right. I'm done laughing now. I'll stop because it's frustrating you not to molest me." I opened my mouth to protest, but he shook his head. "I can see it in your eyes."

I sighed, but shrugged and kissed him anyway, wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with his hair. This kiss was more urgent, and he seemed to understand quickly because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, kissing me even more passionately.

I pulled us both down so I was straddling his waist and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He responded right away, resting his hands on my hips and moving his thumb in circles on my waist. I smiled into the kiss, and he pulled away, whispering, "_I love you_," before kissing me again.

A pit formed in my stomach, and suddenly the only thing I could focus on was that he didn't know I had lied to him about being sick when I was really with Chad on what was supposed to be our first date and that if he did know it would change everything.

I tried to ignore it, putting as much of my energy as I could muster into kissing him, but a part of me wouldn't let it go, and soon I found myself pulling back and looking him in the eyes. "Wait, this isn't right. I have to tell you something."

He sighed, moving me so I was sitting next to him and nodding. "I know, I was just thinking the same thing. It's been eating away at me for the past few days. I have to tell you something, too, but you can go first."

I nodded, confused about what he wanted to tell me, before taking a deep breath a speaking. "Okay, before I tell you anything else, I want to say I'm _so_ sorry. It was completely wrong of me to do, and if there's any way you can find any forgiveness in your heart for me I promise I'll _never_ do anything like it again." I looked down, choosing my next words carefully before meeting his eyes again. "The night we were supposed to go on our first real date, I wasn't actually sick. I freaked out and went to Chad for help. I…spent the night there. But I swear, we didn't do anything but talk, and if I could go back in time and change it, I would. I'm so sorry, Skylar, it was a really stupid thing to do, and I've regretted it ever since it happened." There. It was out.

Skylar looked stunned for a minute before smiling. "It's okay. It's…actually kind of _funny_." He coughed into his elbow, laughing awkwardly. "Actually, it's _really _funny. Do you want to hear something even funnier? I swear, when I tell you, you won't be able to stop laughing, because it's so…so funny." He smiled nervously at me and continued. "See, the funny thing is, there's a _slight_ possibility Chad's girlfriend is pregnant with my baby. Isn't that hilarious?"

I think I found that flaw I was looking for.

**Hahahahahaha…..I'm going to leave it there because I love cliffhangers and it's already really long. A lot of you guessed it, but I don't know if your guess is exactly right, because there's more in store for these poor people I write about. It's still summer, which means you're still in the mood to review, right? Sounds good to me! They make me happy, like clouds and sunshine and music. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	14. Chapter 14:This is Not the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I'm just a horrible writer who** **has decided to finish what she started years ago.**

**Hi guys. **** I'm so sorry this took me over a year to write, and I don't expect that anyone will even read this. But I needed to finish the story I started two years ago, and I'm determined to do it. ** **Thank you to every single person who has reviewed or even taken the time to read my stories. It's because of you I knew the story wasn't over. So thank you. Thank you for giving me a reason to keep going and see the bigger picture of my writing again. **** I hope you enjoy chapter fourteen. This is not the end. (OH my gosh, now I know what I'm titling this chapter!)**

The air rushed out of my lungs, a deafening silence roaring in my ears. The color seemed to drain from the world in that instant, nothing making sense. Was I dying? 

I could tell nothing was changing, and yet the world seemed to sway back and forth, my walls spinning in circles. I felt like I was going to be sick.

The concept of losing everything we'd worked so hard to get, of ending a relationship before it had ever really started, had me dizzy. This couldn't be happening, not like this. 

All it once it came rushing back and I sputtered, realizing it had been longer than I thought before I last took a breath. And when the world returned, I realized I was furious. "What?!" 

Skylar looked at me, shrinking back as if worried I was about to explode. I just might. "It's not what it sounds like, I _swear_!" 

"It better not be, Skylar, because right now I'm about two seconds from walking out that door and never coming back. So unless you have one _hell_ of a reasonable explanation for me, I think we're done here!" 

He sucked in a breath and turned to better face me, his eyes penetrating so deeply I felt he could see my soul and trace every _shudder_, every _crack_ forming in the carefully constructed wall I had made for myself. And I didn't like it one bit. "Just count the days, okay. _Count them_. It was way before anything happened between us, way before I even had any hope that something could happen. Chad Dylan Cooper had somehow _strut_ his way back into your life-." 

"Do _not_ make this about him!" 

"And I felt one hundred percent _useless_, okay? Remember when I told you I had a date? That was _her_, Sonny, and I never thought our paths would cross again. Hell, it was even before I knew she and Chad were..._please_, Sonny, you have to believe me!" 

The pure desperation in his eyes was enough to convince me he was being honest, but I still had one question. This was far from over. "_Why_. _Didn't_. You tell me?" 

Shutting his eyes, Skylar stuttered, searching for words. "I was terrified, Sonny, and I didn't know how to drop a bomb like that on you!" Getting quieter, he mumbled, "I'm telling you now." 

"Okay then," I whispered, feeling the tension in the air. I chose my next words carefully, slowly, and took a deep breath before responding, "I know that however scary this might be for me, it's about ten thousand times worse for you. Thank you for telling me." It took all my self control to keep calm. 

I don't know if he heard it in my voice, or if it was due to a bond much deeper than I'd ever realized we'd shared, but his eyes snapped open, that same hopeless desperation shining through. "No, Sonny, please don't give up on us. I swear, I'm going to make things right, okay? This...I'm going to _fix it_, all of it. Just _please_...this _can't_ be the end." His eyes shimmered, and I realized he was holding back tears.

Words I needed to say stuck in my throat, and I wished more than anything that I could keep them there, but I knew what needed to be said, and it was now or never. "I think that for now...not forever, maybe, but..._for now_, you need to take some time to think things over. To talk to…her. This isn't the end, Skylar. This is just a bump in the road."

He dropped down onto his knees on the floor, visibly shaking now. "I, I _need _you. I _love_ you. Sonny, please...I can't do this alone. I can't pretend that, that every day," He sniffled, and I knew he'd lost control. His voice breaking, he continued, "I can do this without you. It took me so long to find you. How am I supposed to _lose you again_?"

It broke my heart to see him this way, and for a minute I almost told him that it didn't matter, that we could still be together, that I could be supportive of him right now no matter what. I wanted to tell him that our love would overcome this. But all of it felt like too big of a lie.

So instead, with tears streaming down my cheeks and the bitter taste of the future on my tongue, I whispered, "_I think you need to go now_." And I stood up and walked to the door, holding it open for him while doing my best to act as though he wasn't ripping my heart out with every step he took closer to that door. And when he was gone, I broke down.

I cried for Skylar. I cried for Chad. I cried for _this child_ who had no reason to be yanked into this tainted world just to _suffer_ along with the rest of us. But most of all, I cried for what I lost of myself tonight. Because after this, I could _never_ be the same. 

**Okay, so this was super duper short, but at least for now I know where I'm going with this, and it will be finished. I'm sorry for the long wait. To anyone still out there reading, thank you for bearing with me through everything. **** SMILES!**

**LOL**


	15. Chapter 15: Distraction and Destruction

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**This story needs to be told, and I need to tell it. It wouldn't let me give up, and I don't want to. Whether I finish this in a month or 10 years, I will finish it. To everyone who's still reading, thank you so, so very much. I appreciate all the support and kindness you've sent my way. **

…..

_It broke my heart to see him this way, and for a minute I almost told him that it didn't matter, that we could still be together, that I could be supportive of him right now no matter what. I wanted to tell him that our love would overcome this. But all of it felt like too big of a lie._

_So instead, with tears streaming down my cheeks and the bitter taste of the future on my tongue, I whispered, "__I think you need to go now__." And I stood up and walked to the door, holding it open for him while doing my best to act as though he wasn't ripping my heart out with every step he took closer to that door. And when he was gone, I broke down._

_I cried for Skylar. I cried for Chad. I cried for__this child__who had no reason to be yanked into this tainted world just to__suffer__along with the rest of us. But most of all, I cried for what I lost of myself tonight. Because after this, I could__never__be the same_.

…

It took me four days, thirteen hours, twelve minutes, and nineteen seconds to pull myself together after Skylar left, but eventually I knew I had to face reality. I couldn't escape work forever, and besides, I would hate myself if I spent one more minute crying over a boy who would never know what true love and friendship meant. I needed to wipe away my tears and find a way to live the life I'd made for myself, even with all of its ups and downs. And so I did.

I went to work Saturday morning with the intent of filling out some paperwork and enjoying, to the best of my ability, a simple, quiet day. By happy hour, I would be ready to face the world. Until then, I would put on my bravest face and act like I didn't feel empty inside until it was true.

When I got there, however, I wasn't alone like I'd thought. Chad sat on the steps leading into the bar, his face tense and his lips drawn together in a frown. As he saw me approach, his eyes lit up like stars, and he hurried to stand up as I unlocked the door. "I thought you might be here today," he murmured softly, resting his right hand on my forearm, and, consequently, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. "Can we talk?"

I didn't respond, instead pushing the door open forcefully with my free arm and avoiding his gaze. When I pointedly held the door open, he took the hint and ducked inside, his body casting a long shadow on the countertop.

I dropped my keys on a nearby table, pulling out a chair with my foot and gesturing for him to sit down. "If you're waiting for me to cry into your arms or something, you'd better sit down. You're going to be waiting for a while."

With a sigh, Chad walked over and pushed the chair back in. "That's not why I'm here, Sonny. I'm here because I'm your friend and I heard that – "

I cut him off, venom in my voice, my hands trembling at my sides. "You're my friend? Since when? The way I see it, you're a selfish ass who couldn't care less about anyone but himself. You manipulate people, Chad. You've manipulated me more than once. So no, we're not friends, because you don't have _friends_. You have people you use for your benefit and then, when you're done, you cast them aside like a broken toy. You're a leech, Chad, and you know what? I'm not _broken_." Angrily, I yanked the door back open. "You need to leave. There's nothing here for you to fix."

Slack-jawed, Chad stared through me, his face a shade of violet I hadn't seen in a while. "You're wrong, Sonny. I care more than you think. I care about you, and Brit, and the baby – ."

I scoffed, interrupting him yet again. "You mean the baby who probably isn't even yours to begin with?" He paused, confusion in his bright blue eyes. For once, I was a step ahead. A surge of power coursed through my veins, and for an instant I wanted nothing more than to hurt the boy who had everything he wanted and _more_. "You heard Skylar and I broke up, right? Do you know why? If I had one guess, I'd say it's probably because he slept with your girlfriend, knocked her up, and didn't think to mention it until _months later_ when it was convenient for him to tell me! So don't tell me you care about this child. It's probably not even _yours_."

The second I shut my mouth, I knew I'd made a huge mistake. Chad looked downright sick, his face pale, his eyes dull and lifeless. As the sky darkened outside, it felt like a mist had covered us as well.

With a shaking hand, Chad grabbed the door handle, using it to steady himself as he stepped outside, shutting it behind him without a word. The look on his face filled me with remorse, and as I heard a car engine start, my stomach knotted together. I shouldn't have let him go.

…

At approximately four in the afternoon, right as I was packing up to go, the front door swung open and shut, a distraught Chad Dylan Cooper dragging himself inside. It looked like he'd been crying, and his voice was hoarse and soft when he spoke. "Are you sure?" he croaked, his voice cracking sharply.

I bit my lip, took a deep breath, and built up the courage to walk over and wrap my arms around his limp, trembling torso. I was close enough that I could feel his lungs working for air, and smell the salt on the lone tear that ran down his cheek. All the anger I'd felt toward him before had been replaced with regret. He had honestly been trying to help me in the only way he knew how. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Chad pulled back, his eyes wide and lost, his pupils dilated and unfocused. "No, Sonny, I needed to know. You did the right thing, okay?" He sniffed, looking down at the ground despondently. "I just don't know what to do with what I know."

I chuckled dryly, pulling out a chair and sitting, motioning him to join me. He sat as I replied, "I completely understand. Why do you think I've been hiding from the world for the past five days?"

Chad reached out and lightly placed his hand on top of mine, a gentle frown on his face. "I'm so sorry, Sonny. You should never have had to deal with any of this. If I had just left you alone, or gone to a different bar that night, Skylar probably wouldn't have told you how he feels and this wouldn't be happening." He looked down shyly, pointedly avoiding my gaze. "You wouldn't be going through this."

I shook my head, curling my fingers into his and letting out a soft sigh. "That's not true, Chad, and you can't blame yourself for this. I won't_ let_ you be a martyr."

I knew I was letting him in again, and I hated how weak he made me, but mostly I just wanted to feel like I wasn't so alone, and his touch offered that. Plus, with each passing second, I knew I was going against every piece of advice Skylar had given me in regards to Chad, and I couldn't help but feel a little smug about that.

In a sick, twisted way, I wanted Chad to hurt me again so I'd have something to focus on besides the loss of my best and only friend. I wanted to shut out the outside noise and focus on something besides my swirling thoughts and overpowering emotions. I wanted a distraction. _I needed a distraction._

I rested my eyes on the sight of my fingers intertwined with Chad's, an idea suddenly forming in my head. It was the worst plan I'd ever come up with, and yet I threw myself into it whole-heartedly. Quickly, hungrily, I threw myself over the table and pressed my lips to Chad's, kissing him with all the strength I could muster.

He must have had the same train of thought as I did, because he wasted no time in yanking me closer, his lips attached to mine with the same amount of unrestrained passion, his eyes whispering secrets into my soul as we kissed. He tasted like mint and heartbreak, and I couldn't get enough.

Distraction, an old friend once said, is the cause of the downfall of humanity. Wherever it goes, destruction and pain follow. I no longer believed that, because I no longer believed in him. Skylar, in all his lethal grace and glory, was my downfall. Anything after that was just collateral damage.

**Alright, there it is. Chapter…15? Is that right? In any case, I couldn't give up on this story. I never forgot about it; I just needed to wait for the story to be ready to write itself. **** Should I do it? Okay, I'll do it. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	16. Chapter 16: Honesty is the Best Policy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Hello friends! I've finally written a somewhat decent version of this chapter, and I hope you like it, because that's why I keep writing. Thank you for reading this even though it's so late! **

_In a sick, twisted way, I wanted Chad to hurt me again so I'd have something to focus on besides the loss of my best and only friend. I wanted to shut out the outside noise and focus on something besides my swirling thoughts and overpowering emotions. I wanted a distraction.__I needed a distraction._

_I rested my eyes on the sight of my fingers intertwined with Chad's, an idea suddenly forming in my head. It was the worst plan I'd ever come up with, and yet I threw myself into it whole-heartedly. Quickly, hungrily, I threw myself over the table and pressed my lips to Chad's, kissing him with all the strength I could muster._

_He must have had the same train of thought as I did, because he wasted no time in yanking me closer, his lips attached to mine with the same amount of unrestrained passion, his eyes whispering secrets into my soul as we kissed. He tasted like mint and heartbreak, and I couldn't get enough._

_Distraction, an old friend once said, is the cause of the downfall of humanity. Wherever it goes, destruction and pain follow. I no longer believed that, because I no longer believed in him. Skylar, in all his lethal grace and glory, was my downfall. Anything after that was just collateral damage._

…..

Five hours and three showers later, I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, tracing the faint outline of bruises on my neck left from Chad's lips. I couldn't shake the feel of his mouth on me, no matter how many times I scrubbed my skin. I felt unclean despite the showers. There was a pit low in my stomach, banging on my intestines until I felt I would be sick. Not for the first time this week, I felt broken and used.

I shut my eyes tightly, forcing myself to take five deep breaths before I turned off the bathroom light and walked to my room to get dressed. My sheets were stripped bare, and I hung my towel on the back of my door as I searched for some clean clothes to put on before leaving the house. I needed some fresh air to think more clearly.

As I pulled on a long black-and-white-striped shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, I saw a photo of my best friend and me out of the corner of my eye. A fresh wave of guilt hit me as I hurriedly walked over to my nightstand and put the picture face down so the people in it couldn't judge me behind my back. I didn't like the way they were looking at me.

I walked into the living room and grabbed my keys before heading out into the cool night air. Immediately, I felt better. It was too hard being at the scene of the crime, and with each step I took, I felt freer. I no longer felt like the shallow, impulsive twenty year old who had, against her better judgment, repeated old mistakes.

I suddenly realized I'd made it to the same park bench Skylar took me to the night he told me how he felt, and I gripped the sides of it tightly, my heart pounding as the world tilted slightly around me. My stomach heaved, but there was nothing in it to regurgitate. I shook violently, suddenly wishing I had a jacket to hide in.

Finally, the gagging ceased, and I sat down on the bench, feeling the cool wood beneath me as I shut my eyes. I pulled my knees up on the bench so I was sitting cross-legged, focusing on my breathing. Could it be possible that four hours ago I had slept with Chad Dylan Cooper for the second time? Could I really have been that stupid?

Self-consciously, I pulled my hair over my shoulder so it covered the marks on my neck, willing them to disappear. I had gotten more of a distraction than I bargained for with Chad, and I didn't know what to do with myself now. I was hyperaware of the fact I hadn't even told Skylar the first time I'd had sex with Chad. What I'd done today was unforgivable.

The wind whipped around me, screaming in my ears. I could hear Skylar's voice calling to me in the air, and I quickly opened my eyes, hoping that would make it go away. Unfortunately, I was never that lucky, and it hadn't been my imagination. He stood ten feet away, the perfect picture of my worst nightmare.

My eyes were glued to him, and he froze, clearly afraid he had upset me. Little did he know I had bypassed upset and gone straight to devastated. Seeing him only made everything hurt more intensely, and I unconsciously pulled my arms tighter around my torso.

Hesitantly, Skylar walked forward until he was sitting next to me, both of us staring straight ahead. I could feel the tension in the atmosphere, and I wished he would just go away. I couldn't face him after everything that had happened. I couldn't make this better, either. We had both made our choices, and now we had to deal with them.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours while I drowned in shame before Skylar turned to me, his eyes gentle. He didn't look at me with hate or revulsion, only trust and love. He didn't know what a horrible person I was. "I am _so_ sorry, Sonny." He spoke so quietly I thought I had imagined it until I noticed him watching me, waiting for me to react.

I bit my lip, blinking back tears, and immediately his hand was on my arm in concern. It was an innocent gesture, and so neither of us were quite prepared when I smacked his arm off forcefully and shot up off the bench in one swift motion. "Don't," I warned, my voice hoarse. "Don't touch me."

Skylar raised his arms up in surrender, and I took a few steps closer again, my cheeks burning bright red. I focused all my energy on keeping calm as I went to sit next to him. "Sorry," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Don't apologize," Skylar replied softly, sighing. "It's all my fault. I should have said something sooner. I will never forgive myself, Sonny, you have to know that. I care about you _so much_, and I need you to know that you will _always_ come first. I know what I did was inexcusable. Do you think that maybe, someday, we could get back to normal?" His voice broke then, and he looked away, clearly not wanting me to see him cry.

It took me a minute to respond, and when I did, I felt the heavy truth of my words. "No, Skylar, I don't think so." I knew now I never deserved him. He would always put me first, and I didn't think I could handle that when there was so much he didn't know about, so much I had done to hurt him. The worst part was that I couldn't even find it in me to be angry with him when I knew he loved me so selflessly, and I had ruined everything to spite him for something he hadn't done on purpose.

Skylar took a deep breath, clearly accepting my words without a fight. He blamed himself, I could see, and it was with this knowledge that I acted, tentatively reaching out and laying a shaking, cold hand on top of his. He squeezed my hand tightly in his, and this undeserved comfort gave me the courage to speak. "I love you more than anything. You aren't just a friend to me, Skylar, you're my _salvation_." I felt the tears again, but this time I didn't stop them, and they ran down my cheeks in a salty stream of heartbreak. "Whenever I'm lost, I know that if I found you, I'd find myself, too. But I can't be selfish anymore." My voice was barely even a whisper, and I looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes as I admitted, "I don't deserve you."

Despite my words, I allowed him to wrap his arms around me as he murmured, "Nothing you say will make me love you any less, Sonny. You deserve so much more than I can give you, but you will always have any part of me you want. _I would give up everything for you_."

I pushed him away abruptly, wiping away my tears. He had to see that I wasn't worth it, that he needed to let me go. With as much indifference as I could muster, I finally told the truth. "You know what I did today, Skylar? I slept with Chad." I laughed deliriously, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders. "It wasn't even the first time. I slept with him when we were teenagers, too, and I never even told you about it. You put all this faith in someone who was a liar from the beginning."

Skylar stiffened immediately, setting his jaw determinedly. "I don't believe you. You're just saying that because you know it will get to me."

With a flick of my hand, I pulled my hair back, making the purple bruises on my neck visible in the pale moonlight. "It's true. All of it. And I've been feeling so horribly guilty about not telling you, but now we're both free. You don't have to feel bad or anything. You can finally _let me go_." I stood up, running a hand gently down his cheek one last time before walking away from this place with too many memories, too many scars. Ironically, I felt more weighed down than ever.

…

Early the next morning, I slung a bag over my shoulder and grabbed my cell phone before leaving my apartment. With everything that had happened, I couldn't sit around anymore, so I was headed to work at the crack of dawn. It would do me some good to get back to some semblance of normalcy in spite of the craziness of my life.

It was just my luck that when I got there and checked my phone, I had three missed calls from Chad, the last one having come in at four in the morning. I had been so focused on my betrayal I had completely forgotten I wasn't the only one affected by this new development. Regardless of what I wanted, I knew I needed to call him back. I held the phone up to my ear as it rang, too exhausted to be apprehensive.

Chad picked up on the second ring, his voice much too alert for the time. "Sonny? Thank God, I've been trying to call you for hours. Listen, I need you to do me a favor, okay? I have to go in to work at nine, so I need you to come over and take care of Brit while I'm gone."

My jaw dropped, and I almost lost my grip on the phone as I sputtered, "What?!" I couldn't believe this. I don't know what I expected when I called, but it certainly was not this. "You want me to _go over there_ and _take care of her_ after everything that happened yesterday? I swear to God, Chad Dylan Cooper, I could wring your neck right now!"

He laughed casually, shushing me. "Chill, Sonny, it's not like it's a big deal. Let's not make a big deal out of this. And as for Brit, it's not like we were exclusive." He laughed again, and the sound made my blood boil. "So can you come?"

"No, I can't come, Chad!" I roared, and hung up on him. Yesterday he'd seemed so heartbroken. Either he was a better actor than I thought or yesterday genuinely meant nothing to him. Either way, I was caught completely off guard. Once again, I had given in to exactly what Chad wanted. Once again, I was the fool, and he was victorious. This time, I knew, there would be no one there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart.

…..

Two months later, I finally turned twenty one, and the only celebration I had was drinking my weight in tequila at a sketchy night club in Los Angeles. I had spent the night dancing with any guy who asked, and my vision was blurry by the time the clock struck midnight.

I laughed drunkenly, placing a sloppy kiss on my newest dance partner's mouth. Matthew – or was it Andrew? – pulled me closer and ran his hands along my waist. I was still loosening up when I felt someone pull him away and grab me by the hand. I frowned, as I had been enjoying myself, until I realized who it was. As always, Chad had to ruin everything.

I yanked my hand away, my cheeks turning scarlet. "Go away, Cooper. I have nothing to say to you." He rolled his eyes, as if he wanted to give me another reason to be angry. "Let me be clear. I think you're disgusting. I think you're a sell-out. I think you let Brit get away with whatever she wants because she makes you horny." I crossed my arms. "I think you're shallow."

Chad, sighed, grabbing my hand again and pulling me to a quieter area of the club. "Look, Sonny, I get it. It was a dick move, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I guess I didn't realize you took sex so seriously. I mean, you and Skylar were doing it like bunnies, right?"

I growled, crossing my arms. "Actually, Chad, you're the only person I've ever slept with, so it's a big deal to me. I'm sorry you're so emotionally stunted you felt nothing. Just forget it, okay? I don't want to talk to you." I knew I was revealing too much, but in my drunken stupor I couldn't stop. The words kept pouring out. "I thought maybe, for once, you were more than a robotic asshole who couldn't care less about anyone but himself. Stupid, huh?"

"Wow," he muttered, finally defensive. At least he was taking something seriously. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Sonny? I mean it, don't hold back. Throw a few more punches. _Happy birthday_, by the way," he spat, and for the first time I realized he was holding a small box in his right hand. He dropped it on a nearby table, spinning around to leave.

"Wait, Chad," I called, watching him walk away. Maybe I had been too harsh, but he had a habit of getting under my skin. In any case, it was too late. He was gone.

Sighing, I picked up the small box he left behind, opening it as curiosity overruled my annoyance. Inside laid a small gold locket and a note. I picked up the note, dumbfounded. It read,

"_I'm sorry I'm such a jerk. Sometimes I have trouble expressing the way I feel, probably because honesty lends itself to vulnerability. But with you, I don't feel vulnerable. I feel safe, and alive. I feel like I can be the person you think I am. I don't have to hide with you, Sonny. Thank you for that. Happy birthday." _

I opened the locket, and the inside was engraved, "When all else fails, I'll try again." I shut it gently, clutching it for a moment before putting it back into its box. It was too much to take in right now, especially with all the mixed emotions I felt for him stronger than ever.

With a sigh, I tucked the small box into my pocket and pulled out my phone to call a cab, suddenly wishing I had never allowed Chad Dylan Cooper back in my life. It was time to face reality. I needed to make things up to my best friend.

**I've literally written this chapter three times, and I'm finally satisfied. I'm not sure how much is left in this story, but it's moving along. Thank you for all the support. I hope that whatever is going on in your life right now, this reminds you of the good old Sonny with a Chance days. I know it reminds me. SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
